Never Willing
by KCameh
Summary: Naruto moved to Konoha's College. There, he stumbles upon a red eyed teacher: his history teacher. Something connects him to Itachi, an alternate world. What could it be? School life is normal for Naruto, at least, that's what he thought... [ItaNaru]
1. Chapter 1: New college

**1. New College**

'Grunf'

It was the only sound that that morning filled the light blue walls that matched the author of it. Ignoring the sound that came from the alarm clock on his desk marking 7 am, almost painfully ringing into his ears, Naruto opened his eyes, only half the way. He contemplated the room that now was covered in almost full sunrise. Spreading his legs and arms, he gave a big 'yawn!' while sitting on the end of the bed.

"Time for school, né?"

Yes, his first day at a new high school, because he moved far away from his old house that was almost ruined, scattered in pieces, literally due to the years that kept going on. So, he took the advantage to move into the centre of Konohoa, a really nice city, the district of the Fire Country.

"Ramen!"

Naruto said almost innocently happy while he ran to the fridge in the kitchen.

"I hope I'll make a lot of friends, or even so, a rival that matches me!"

He thought with a grin in his face. In a flash, Naruto stood up of the chair almost making it fall on to the ground.

"Or maybe not! There's no one equal or better then Uzumaki Naruto!"

After his short statement, Naruto held up the bowl of ramen and furiously started eating. After 3 minutes, he already finished. He ran to grab his bag, opened the door that was the only 'barrier' that disconnected him from the real world, took a big left step outside and watched the building carefully to see if anyone was awake. To his big satisfaction, no one was. He didn't locked the door, as usual.

"Hum, lemme see… My first class is with Kakashi-sensei, so that will be… Ah yes, Health! I wonder how this sensei is… "

With one glance to his wristwatch, Naruto started to panic and immediately started to run. To the people with untrained eyes, Naruto was just a blur. One of Naruto's qualities was his speed that few people were able to tell how fast he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within 15 minutes, Naruto started to see, to his relief, his new school. Panting and a bit sweaty, he looked up and saw a big white building that actually looked like it never ended. On its front, a big clock was hooked, and Naruto just realized that he was 5 minutes late.

'Oh shit' was his only thought as he prepared himself to become another blur, not stopping until he now was at a big hallway searching for his classroom. Once again, he looked to his schedule and concluded that his classroom was nowhere to be found in that hallway.

"GREAT! Just what I needed for the first impressio..." Naruto almost finished if not for the big bump he gave while trying to run to the next hallway. With a small 'thud', Naruto fell on the cold white floor and wincing at the pain on his ass he looked above with a ready 'sorry' on his mouth to escape when he saw a really unpleasant face regarding him with almost murderous eyes. However, something didn't seem quite right in those eyes… They were red, red as blood. Naruto froze for an instant as he saw a pale hand with slender fingers wrapping themselves along Naruto's neck. Coughing a bit, from shock and pain, which now was spreading on his neck, in a matter of seconds, all he knew was that somehow he was pinned roughly against a wall, and not a soft one, while the hand on his neck kept him in place with his feet barely touching the ground.

When he realized the situation, Naruto said with a rusty voice due to the starting of lack of oxygen.

"Let me go. cough Now!"

The man's lips turned in a small smirk, but his eyes almost scram: 'Dare you to say that again'. Naruto understood the message when he was staring in those blood lusty eyes.

When his head became dizzy and his eyes rolled due to the lack of oxygen that was now extremely needed, he still didn't said a word as: 'please', to set him free from the almost death grip. No, Uzumaki Naruto was a stubborn boy that emancipated an aura of purity, strong spirit and innocence. He would not plea 'cause his pride didn't aloud it.

The man noted this, and to not kill the boy from suffocation, he pushed his hand from his grip away from his throat.

Naruto, almost happily, inhaled as much precious oxygen he could. Looking again above, he saw a dark muscled figure, yet beautifully slender in its own way. His hair was silky black that was elegantly tied lowly on his back, his beautifull face pale that contrasted with the dark t-shirt that had upon it a black net shirt and his black jeans. He wore a black long cape, freely open that gave him a mysterious look. Naruto noted that this man, this beautifull man had below his eyes what seemed a line on each side.

Not knowing how long enough he had stared at the perfect figure, Naruto decided to get up, a bit shakily due to his previous encounter with the death grip. Just when Naruto was firmly on his feet, he noticed that the man in front of him, only a few feet apart was looking directly at him with… fully lustful eyes? 'What?' Naruto thought.

Before he even had time to blink, the figure closed their distance, now only by inches, staring into each other gaze. Naruto started to feel a bit heavy and something inside him almost screamed to touch those silky black locks and feel them in his hand. Gladly, he wasn't that weak to give upon his emotions, so he just continued to stare at the man with hatred in his light blue sky eyes.

"The first impression isn't that bad after all" The man spoke in a silky, almost sensual voice.

Naruto just continued to stare at him, until the man moved a hand to bring itself on the level to Naruto's face. Naruto almost backed up, thinking that its intention was to repeat the same action as before, but his fighting spirit didn't gave up and he just stood there prepared to attack the figure if he intended to be the same. Naruto wasn't a fool to fall twice on the same trick.

A low evil smirk raised again on the man's face. Yes, he noticed the aura that the fragile boy was emitting. A really strong one. Unique and perfect. By now, the man knew that the others would have run away. He felt almost… intrigued to see how the boy would react on his next step. So, without any hesitation, the placed his pale hand to rest on Naruto's left cheek, trailing his whiskers-like marks.

Naruto just stood there, trying to fully understand what the man was doing to him, and he almost fell into the soft, almost caring touch. After brief seconds, the hand was no longer on his face and he felt a bit sad inside because no one ever touched him like that. Shaking his internal head, Naruto recovered when the figure turned his back and started walking away in the opposite direction that Naruto was trying to go before he bumped onto the man. He glanced one last time at his wristwatch and then realizing that only 5 minutes passed, he began to head to where his class should be.


	2. Chapter 2: Late for class

**2. Late for class**

Naruto was now face-to-face to the door. He glared at it as if he wanted to burn holes into it. 'I hate being late, especially on the first day' Naruto murmured to himself.

Without any more objections, Naruto slide the door open while his head was bowed down.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei" Naruto expecting the detention still glared at the floor, but his head snapped up due to the lack of an irate sensei yelling at him how immature and inappropriate student he was and that he didn't deserved to be at such a prestigious college.

He looked to where his sensei should be and almost amused at himself for his own stupidity, saw no one on the teacher's desk.

"Then that means…" Unable to finish his sentence he glanced at a boy with short black hair, somewhat pale skin and dark grey eyes near black, who said in an almost mocking tone.

"That means that you are a new student…" Sai glared at the new boy in his class. With hungry eyes, he scanned the blond boy.

His blond locks were falling in a sensual way caressing his blue-sky eyes, his sensuous lips and his almost feminine features. He then glanced downwards and with a satisfactory smirk, he saw that this boy would be easily mistaken by a girl: his body was thin yet a bit muscled, his hips were small and so tempting to grab, his skin was lightly tanned in a golden color and, the uniform hanged almost loosely on his petite and adorable body. Naruto's white shirt's buttons were open, only the two of the top, granting a pleasurable view of his well built tanned chest and a sapphire blue necklace. The light gray pants didn't adorned quite well his slim legs due to the fact that the pants were 2 sizes bigger, and it hanged a bit loosely on the hips.

Sai never saw such a beautifull boy in his life. Naruto reminded him of the sun and ocean at the same time. He was like fallen angel that glowed in a pure light of innocence and purity.

After what seemed like forever, Sai finally raised himself form the chair and walked towards the innocent boy. Naruto stood still, still digesting why Sai was looking at him with lusty eyes earlier. Sai reached Naruto and stood by inches from the boy, mocking him. Naruto just looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'm Sai, the class president. Kakashi-sensei is usually late, so don't bother to come on time in this class."

"Sai, I'm truly hurt" Kakashi, a spiky white haired young man said while he entered the class walking to his desk. He had a mask on covering half of his face. "sighs I can't believe that my students think that low of me." Turning to the class, he said with an innocent voice "Yah, you know… The reason I'm late is because I had to save a fish from drowning."

That statement even made a black haired and black-eyed teen to give a small 'Hn' in almost what seemed protest. Naruto heard the small noise, even if the class was laughing due to the impossibly idiotic excuse. He turned his gaze to the author of the sound. Time seemed to stop. Innocent blue eyes met deep black ones. Naruto stared frozen in place, his mouth dry, for the beauty that was beholding him was so graceful and somewhat familiar, was staring at him with intense eyes. Naruto contemplated his porcelain pale skin, his small and delicate lips, his perfect oval face and his well-built and muscled body. His black silky bangs fell on his cheeks and his hair on the back was somewhat spiky, and his eyes… Naruto just loved his eyes… They were deep, and down there Naruto could almost see the hatred and pain and that made Naruto a bit sad. Even if the boy was sat, he could tell that the black haired boy was taller then Naruto.

"Just like the moon…" Naruto murmured to himself, forgetting that Sai and Kakashi were still next to him.

"Did you said something Naruto-chan?"

Naruto only snapped open because of the honorific used. 'Chan?' He pouted a bit.

Kakashi noted how adorable the new student, that seemed to be called Naruto, looked with a pout on those lips. He could almost remember himself of his little dolphin.

'God he looks so fuckable with those soft lips swollen like that.' Sai thought to himself almost feeling aroused.

Kakashi interrupted his thoughts by announcing to the class:

"As many of you may have seen, we have a new student." At this, some girls started to stare to Naruto like he was a piece of meat and some boys who were straight glared at him for attracting girls. 'Like the Uchiha won't be enough' Many thought.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" This time he talked to Naruto.

Naruto stepped further, gave a small bow and spoke with a huge sunny smile on his face "Pleased to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I expect you to teach me well!"

'Oh, definitely I would teach you…' Lightly smirking, Uchiha Sasuke thought. Yes, Sasuke was well aware of Naruto's beauty. 'If he had wings, he could be easily taken by an angel' Were the first thoughts that crossed his mind after eating Naruto with his eyes when he first saw him enter the classroom.

"Well, let's start the class. Naruto-kun, please feel free to sit yourself where it best suits you." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and started walking to the corner of the class where Sasuke was sat alone. The time that Naruto reached Sasuke's desk, he continued walking but not before locking for a second his eyes with Sasuke's and giving a warm small smile that only Sasuke could notice. Sasuke almost blushed, and the thought of blushing made him a bit frustrated. Uchihas weren't supposed to show emotions and even more blush. Naruto thought that the boy looked rather cute while he tried to not blush.

Naruto sat behind Sasuke, for most of the class's dismay. The class started. Naruto turned almost 10 different shades of red when Kakashi started to refer which themes they would study during their semester.

"The first theme we will talk about is the body's anatomy" Kakashi said with a pervert smirk behind his mask "we will start now by explaining the function of the sexual organs of both genders." Kakashi eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes and with a small evil grin he asked something that made Naruto blush from head to toes "Naruto-kun, since you are new in class, would you like to start to answer us for what purpose is the masculine sexual organ?"

Of course, Sai immediately raised his hand. Sasuke almost snorted due to the lack of luck that Naruto seemed to have.

Naruto raised himself, due to the surprise that the question was directed at him, and you could certainly see that the boy was completely red and a bit shaky. "Ehh…" Naruto started not knowing how to answer. Kakashi noted this and chuckled a bit.

'Hn, so seems he is a virgin. Really rare to be seen' Sasuke thought with a snicker.

"Sai, if you please"

Sai stated proudly his answer, not failing to add the words 'penis, balls and sex' while he glared at Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, indicating that the answer was correct and started to give to the students some copies that resumed the functions of each organ and the names of its places and glandules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After an hour…_

RINGGGGGGGG

The annoying noise made himself noted to Naruto's ears and to everyone else, to his pleasure.

"Okay class, I'll see you next week. Don't forget to do your report about the protections and STD's implied on the sexual act. You may leave now." Kakashi dismissed the class.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. His first period was finally over. Now, just three more and he could walk home and finish packing his belongings that were needed. Yes, this college had dorms for every student, yet, Naruto wasn't able to move himself earlier due to that he just moved a week ago in Konoha. So, today at night he would be gladly unpacking his things in his new dorm where his unknown roommate would be. But for now, he still had classes to attend.

Naruto's mind suddenly flew open to the man that earlier almost suffocated him due to the fact that he glanced at Sasuke and he was extremely similar to him.

'Uchiha Sasuke' Naruto could read on Sasuke's pack. All the packs needed to be somewhat identified in case that someone lose it, they could be easily retrieved to its owner. 'I wonder if the bloody colored eyes man has the same surname' Naruto thought. He cleared his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that man. Somehow, Naruto felt a bulge in his pants. 'Oh shit, I can't believe I feel aroused just thinking about that man!'

Naruto started running to the way where the bathroom should be, but Sai noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants and snickered. 'Someone needs to relief him' Sai thought and started heading to the bathroom where Naruto now was, but instead of running, he merely walked to not draw attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Shameless actions

**3. Shameless Actions**

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror. He mentally cursed himself for looking so girlish and, even to make things better, he was shorter then average.

He turned around, and for his relief he didn't saw anyone. Just then, he noticed the throbbing erection he had.

"Go away" He talked to his arousal, and seeing that it just wouldn't go 'down' he cursed himself again. "Fuck this".

Naruto looked around and he entered one of the WC cabins, locking the door. The space wasn't that comfy, but oh well, what do you expect from a bathroom.

The white tile wall supported his back and his hand was slowly coming down to meet his painful arousal. With a faint blush on his cheeks, he undid the pants, pulled them to his knees and grabbed his erection. He hissed by how sensitive his area was. He never was this aroused before. Yes, because he was so innocent that he didn't watched or read anything that had porn.

He started pumping slowly up and down. He left a small moan escape his mouth due to the excitement from masturbating himself because some hot guy messed him up.

'I think I'm going insane' He thought.

After a bit, he noticed that the rhythm increased making him moan more, and this time he was sure that someone would hear it if he was inside the boys' bathroom.

What he didn't knew was that Sai was already there and heard those delightful sounds.

Approaching slowly the door where Naruto was, Sai noted that the door was locked.

'Huh, already taking precautions?' Sai snickered to himself.

Naruto was almost there. A white-hot sensation was spreading in his body that made his brain shoot down and his eye-sight blurred. Massaging softly his balls, Naruto left a loud moan escape from his lips and his seed spread on his hand, slowly sliding down his tights. Grabbing some toilet paper, he started to clean himself with a huge blush on his cheeks. 'I can't believe it… I really did this, and even inside the boys' bathroom'.

Well, it wasn't like it was his fault that that red-eyed guy was so friggin' hot.

With his pants on, Naruto opened the lock and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Sai standing there, inches apart from him, with a smirk on his face.

"So, had fun?" He asked happily humming on his mind by seeing the huge red blush spreading on Naruto's face. 'He looks so damn fuckable right now'.

Walking slowly to Naruto, Sai grabbed his hips pushing them both chest-to-chest.

Naruto, by recovering from the shock that someone heard him masturbating, noticed that there was no distance from Sai and himself. He tried to push himself from Sai, but he was stronger than Naruto.

"You're not getting anywhere, my little kitsune"

Naruto shivered. Sai's hot breath was caressing his ear.

Sai noticed the small shiver Naruto felt. Oh, he sure was enjoying seeing his little kitsune reacting like that.

"Now, want to have even more fun?" Naruto hearing this realized that this wasn't going to get anywhere good, so he tried to shove Sai from him but the only thing that he was able to do was that, losing his balance his back made contact with the tiled floor. A small 'thud' could be heard. Looking above, the sky blue eyes met with the form of Sai on top of him.

'Great, just what I needed. Why doesn't this guy leave me alone?'

Sai, noticing their position, patted himself mentally. 'Yatta! Now it's gonna be even easier then before'

"Naruto-chan, I think you like this position" Naruto reddened more, if possible, giving Sai a pleased evil smirk.

"Get off…" Naruto said, trying to control his rage by his unfortunate humiliation "…please" he added, being an educated person.

"I don't think you want me to" Sai grounded his hips on Naruto's and started rubbing by hearing a small grunt from his kitsune.

Naruto panicked by Sai's HUGE erection, tried to punch him or kick him to get off. But he couldn't move: his hands were pinned above his head by only one hand that belonged to Sai, and his legs were pinned too by Sai's legs.

'I don't know what this guy is trying to do, but I don't wanna stay here and know it' Naruto thought.

"If you don't get… moan off of me… I'm… gonna scream for…. Help moan" Sai was doing on purpose so that Naruto couldn't talk, and still rubbing on Naruto, he replied:

"Oh really? Then what if you are unable to speak?" Sai loved this feeling of power and domination over the little small Naruto.

His blue eyes widened by hearing that, and he struggled even more, trying to brake free and run. 'Maybe someone will notice my scream, maybe someone will enter the bathroom door' He hopefully thought. Yes, he would scream if he could, 'cause Sai, like predicting his thoughts, covered his mouth with his own lips.

'Omg, he is kissing me! What should I do?!' Naruto panicked. Feeling Sai's smooth lips upon his was way too weird.

'Damn, he tastes like honey and cinnamon.' He started playing with Naruto's lower lip, passing his tongue on it, begging for entrance.

Naruto noticed this, but he didn't allow him the pleasure to taste his mouth. He couldn't… It felt too wrong.

Sai moved his hand, pulling Naruto's shirt up, feeling some muscles contract on the way where his fingers touched his skin. He noted how smooth and delicate Naruto's skin was.

'Almost like a baby skin' Sai thought. He found a pink nipple and pinched it slowly making Naruto gasp from surprise and pleasure.

'My opportunity' Sai pulled his tongue on Naruto's mouth, trying to memorize every scent and taste the small boy had.

'Yes, definitely honey and cinnamon' He snickered. He then started rubbing slowly Naruto's nipple, making him moan lowly.

Naruto, too dumbfounded to react, tried to scream, but his voice was muffled by Sai's mouth.

'I can't do anything… I'm pinned on the floor with a guy above me that I barely know, with his tongue in my mouth and rubbing against me… I… I don't want to… be raped…' Naruto's eyes started to let fall small tears run down his cheeks. He was so helpless, so weak…

Almost surreding himself to Sai, in that moment, someone entered the bathroom and stated:

"If you want to rape Naruto-kun, then do it other else. Just seeing you makes me vomit."

Sai detached himself from Naruto, standed on his feet and looked directly on the intruder's eyes.

"Well, be my guest. The toilet is over your left" Sai snickered. Yes, the guy in front of him was really dangerous, but he wasn't afraid anymore of him. He was used to his presence, and due to time passing, it made him less scarier.

Naruto pulled himself from the ground and his shirt down. He looked to the face of his 'savior' and the first thing that registered on his mind was: silky black hair and pale face…

Just then he met his gaze and shocked by what he saw: big almost-white eyes.

His gaze seemed almost concerned.

Naruto still nodded to him in a 'thanks' way and left the bathroom.

"Well… My next class is after 15 minutes… Guess I'm going to search for the class number so I don't get late." He took his schedule and murmured "Class 5, Chemistry with Orochimaru and Kabuto-sensei."

"Guess your lucky" A voice behind Naruto stated "I'm on that class too" A bit started, Naruto turned around and saw what it seemed a pink-haired girl with green eyes with the same height as Naruto. He noted that and mentally cursed himself for his height.

"Common, the class is underground! We have to hurry or else we'll be late! We have 3 floors to go down by stairs" Sakura looked at Naruto for a moment and saw how petite and cute he was. A small blush spread across her cheeks. 'How adorable!' She thought.

Naruto followed the pretty and nice girl, in Naruto's opinion.

"Arigatou… I'm new in this school so I don't know the grounds…"

"Oh, by the way… My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Pleasure to meet you!" He said with a fox-like grin.

'Can he be more kawaii?' She mentally noted. "I'm Haruno Sakura! Pleasure to meet you Naruto!"

After their presentations, they began to go downstairs, knowing that 3 floors weren't that few. With a shiver running his spine, Naruto looked at his surroundings: the stairs looked slippery and old, made of stone and the walls were creepy, made of a dark stone and almost looking like they could collapse at any moment.

Slowly, both aware to not slip, they made their way to the underground.

After what it seemed like an eternity, but actually only 13 minutes passed, their eyes reached the class number 5. With a sigh of relief, Sakura slide the door and entered the classroom taking her seat.

Naruto was about to step into the classroom when he almost regretted to put his feet on there. Just looking at the teacher with yellow eyes like slits, long black hair, and his skin that Naruto couldn't quite figure the color… Was it blue? White as death? He didn't know. He just wanted to get the hell outta here, 'cause he had this feeling that never lied to him, which screamed to run and never come near him again.


	4. Chapter 4: Lurking shadows

**4. Lurking shadows **

After what seemed an eternity, Naruto gained his consciousness back from gazing at his Chemistry teacher and his young white haired assistant.

He noticed that Orochimaru was looking at him with those hateful and evil eyes and on his face had a glint of… what was that? A smirk? Naruto couldn't really be sure, so he ignored it and went to take the only free seat on the first row next to a guy with long white hair that fell behind his back like a cascade.

This guy was pretty strange. He too had pale skin, but not as much as Orochimaru or Sasuke. Still, this guy had a black skull on the middle of his white dress shirt (from the college's uniform). Was that even allowed in the college's etiquette?

He took his seat on the guy's left so that he could be near the window.

"Hi. Kimimaro." He said while looking at Naruto with a small smille on his lips.

"Huh?" A bit distracted by gazing outside a bit, Naruto tried to remember what the bony guy said. The person next to him seemed to be pretty bony for a well built boy as him. After some seconds he digested: 'Kimimaro… Hum, this guy surely is only for small words.'

"Oh, sorry. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto gave him his warmest smile.

Kimimaro looked at him and noticed that he never saw such a warm smile so, involuntarily he returned the smille the best he could.

'This guy…' Kimimaro inspectioned Naruto better and a small blush adorned his cheeks.

'He truly is a beauty. So small and fragile. He better be careful with Orochimaru'

"Oh, do you have a pen that you could borrow me? I… forgot mine…" Well actually that was a lie. Naruto broke his pen 'accidentally' when he tried to calm his nerves before entering this classroom.

"Yeah sure." Naruto took the pen delivered to him, but he actually was a bit amused. This pen seemed to be a bone but on the edge it had another skull, but this one was white.

"Whoa! Pretty cool! Thanks! I'll deliver it after class ends!"

'Hum, this guy is pretty happy just for a pen. Oh well, he seems sweet'

"No need." Said Kimimaro not looking at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't quite understand. 'No need? Huh?' He stood there looking confused at Kimimaro who turned to him with a blank expression and said.

"You can keep it. It's not like I don't have more." He took another pen that was the same as Naruto now had, but this one had a red skull. "See?" He smiled a bit at seeing Naruto's confused expression. 'Such big blue eyes…'

"Oh! Really?! Why thank you!!" Naruto hugged Kimimaro and at this, he blushed slightly.

To no ones knowledge, Orochimaru was witnessing the whole scene between the two boys. 'My, my… I never saw Kimimaro acting like that. Ku, ku, ku. Well, I couldn't actually blame him. The new student is… delicious…' He licked his lips with his extremely long tongue like a snake would when it found its pray.

'I wonder what Orochimaru-sama is thinking. That face of his if scary… really scary…' Kabuto thought.

"Well then, please take your chosen seats and lets begin class, shall we?" He interrupted the giggling and chit-chat in the classroom.

"Man that truly was odd. Why does Orochimaru-sensei has to look that creepy? And we even made experiences by dissecting frogs. Grosse!" Naruto gesticulated frantically while exiting the classroom with Sakura who shared silently the same opinion.

What he didn't expected was Orochimaru to hear his complain.

"Naruto-kun." His almost excited tone made Naruto stop on his steps.

'Omg, omg, omg!!! He heard me! Now what?! Holy shit!' Scared as hell, Naruto complied and turned to face the face of the snake-alike man which was distorted in a devious smirk.

"I would like to talk to Naruto-kun alone, Sakura-san, Kabuto-sensei." Orochimaru turned to see Kabuto complying with a blank expression but Orochimaru could see his interest in his eyes.

Sakura didn't even flinched and already she was gone leaving an almost pleading Naruto with a devil snake alone.

Kabuto slide the door closed but his eyes glinted with evil amusement and Naruto, oddly catched the small smirk upon the man's face.

Naruto gulped and turned to see Orochimaru seated on his chair next to the teacher's desk. He scanned Naruto's body before allowing a small smile adorning his snake-like features.

Naruto gulped twice.

"Naruto-kun, I see you do are not pleased with my tutoring."

"Oh, no, no! I mean, y-yes, I t-truly like your classes, even if this was the f-first class, I'm certain that the next o-ones will be great! Yeah, GREAT! He-he-he!" He laughed nervously while his right hand made contact with the back of his head scratching it. A nervous tic…

"Oh? I thought you found it… creepy. Maybe we could make it more… pleasurable." A small glint of mischievousness appeared in his eyes.

Naruto gulped for the third time.

"A-ah… You see… I-I-I…"

But his babbled sentence was cut when Orochimaru lifted himself from the chair and in a swiftly way, he approached the little virgin blond.

As Orochimaru made a step further, Naruto backed up a step, and it continued until, to Naruto's surprise, his back made contact with the wall. He gulped for the fourth time.

Orochimaru continued to approach his inoffensive student in such slow paces, that it was almost boring, if not for the expression the man was caring: lust.

Sweat began to prickle Naruto's forehead as it slid down on his jaw. He was trapped. He didn't exactly knew what this man would do to him, but it won't be good for sure.

He looked to his sides, left and right, trying desperately to find an exit.

As if his prayers were answered, he saw the door onto his left.

'I just need to run over to the door before he catches me!' Thinking that victory was at his feet, Naruto only made a flinch with his right feet to turn around and start running, but before he could actually turn, he was pinned to the wall body-to-body with his sensei.

His eyes widened significantly. 'How the…? That's inhuman speed!'

Shocked, Naruto didn't notice the hand that was running up and down his right cheek, only when Orochimaru grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

'Hum, he truly is delicious. His innocence just makes me want to fuck him right here. But, I do have my limits… Not with Sakura-san waiting for him. Things could get… bad.'

Orochimaru looked at him, caressing his chin softly while he licked his lips wickedly.

Naruto squirmed, attempting to release himself from his teacher, but to no avail, Orochimaru turned his face to the left so that Naruto could see the door.

'Just a little… a few steps and I'm outta here!'

Feeling something wet caressing his ear, Naruto flinched to the right to see a tongue sliding past his ear.

'Omg…' Panic started arising in his gut as Orochimaru nibbled his neck.

An involuntarily moan escaped Naruto's lips. Then a sudden pain awoke him from his pre-pleasured state.

He could feel Orochimaru's teeth on his virgin neck flesh.

'Hum, that is going to be a pretty mark.' Orochimaru backed up a few steps admiring his handful work: Naruto panting lightly, his skin slightly flushed, his eyes half lidded, his lips softly parted and a red mark on his neck.

'How appropriate. He seems like a virgin.' Smirking, Orochimaru went to his desk and started to correct his student's paperwork.

Noticing this, Naruto didn't need any more remarks and shocked, he left the room, half running, and half walking.

He went up, 2 stairs each, reaching for the door to the 1st floor, where he saw Sakura waiting for him on a bench near a trash can inside the lobby.

"Oh! There you are! Finally! I thought you got lost or something." Her half joke ended when she spotted a bite mark on Naruto's neck. "Naruto… is that a hickey?! Where did you got that from?"

Panicking a bit, Naruto covered the hickey with his hand and said to her with a foxy grin on his face. "Oh, Sakura-chan, it's not a hickey! It's from a… bug when I ran upstairs. You know that place is really humid and dark, so naturally, bugs must be there. Hehe!"

Amused by how smart he could be sometimes he gave her another sunny smile.

"Bugs? Eww, hope I don't have the bad luck to cross with one while going downstairs to the class."

"Yeah!" Glancing at his watch, he suddenly took Sakura's wrist, ignoring her slight blush by the sudden touch and said "Sakura-chan! It's time to get to English!"

Naruto had English with Umino Iruka, a sweet but strict teacher who Naruto just had been found immediately with him. (A/n: the 'found' is used to interpret as liking in this sentence or befriended.)

After all his classes, Naruto went to the nearest buss station to reach his apartment where he left his stuff in packages to move them to his new room.

His eyes gazed upon the dark sky.

'I bet it is past seven p.m. I should hurry. I still have to meet my roommate.'

Little Naruto knew that a dark figure was leaning the nearby lamp post, fixedly looking at him, his red eyes trespassing the night.

'Uzumaki Naruto, was it? I seem to be found of you… I'll meet you next time, my little kitsune…' Smirking, the figure disappeared into the night as the buss which Naruto was waiting stopped next to the buss stop.

Naruto entered the buss.

After a few time, Naruto founded his stop and exited the buss.

Glancing over the building Naruto sighed.

'Guess I don't have that much to carry, huh?'

He entered the building and into his apartment. Grabbing his stuff he waited again for another buss to take him back to the college.

Once there, he went to the room where it was fixed on the door with a letter sign: 367

He didn't knew that, after he opened the door, his life would change forever, because the person on the bed, his roommate was…


	5. Chapter 5: Roommate

**5. Roommate**

Naruto's blue eyes scanned the figure on the bed: Uchiha Sasuke. Mentally smirking, he couldn't have asked for better. After all, he was somewhat interested in the raven beauty. Of course, his beauty wasn't as Naruto's. No, totally opposites: Naruto was lean, small and feminine. On the other hand, Sasuke was tall, well-built muscled form and manly.

Naruto turned around and closed the door, not noticing the flicker from the deep black eyes watching intently his back course, the lower back ;).

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Sounded too enthusiastic even in Naruto's opinion.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grinned his most sheepishly smille making Sasuke lightly blush. Yet, his pinkish cheeks couldn't be noticed by the bluntly innocent Naruto because Sasuke was reading a book, so big, almost covering his face.

"No need to be so enthusiastic... dobe." Smirking as he saw Naruto's face lit up in faint anger, he closed the book and sat himself at his desk starting the computer.

"Teme! I'm not enthusiastic!" Not even himself believed that.

Naruto wanted to protest something else but, when he saw that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him he dropped it. He, again, missed the small smirk on Sasuke's face as his gaze was fixed upon the monitor.

Naruto moved the box onto his bed and started unpacking his things. While that he looked around his new room: it was more like two rooms in one. On the left of the room, you could see a comfy bed, a night stand next to it and next to the door, the desk with a computer on it, the wardrobe was also next to the desk. His right side of the room was symmetric to it. Yet, what pleased Naruto the most is that the bathroom was on his side, so he wouldn't have to wait for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom because he would always be the first. Well... That's what he thought. What he didn't knew is that Sasuke always waked up before time and Naruto slacked some good minutes after the time to get up.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto who had already finished unpacking his things and putting them in the respective places. He was surprised to see Naruto laying on the bed already listening to his mp3 with his eyes closed. Maybe the dobe was truly fast unpacking or truly poor.

'This is gonna be rich' Sasuke thought to himself. Having the new transfer student who was truly a beauty in his room was more then he could ask. The first glance he got at Naruto when he entered the classroom he thought an angel arrived on Earth. And watching Naruto's highly confused face almost made him chuckle. The angel, HIS angel was really amusing. Yes, 'HIS' because he would make him his, mark him as his and Naruto would even breathe the same air as him.

Suppressing a yawn, Sasuke turned the computer off and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

He was already in his bed, enjoying the heat of his sheets and he would sleep immediately if Naruto didn't spoke.

"Hey, teme..."His voice was a little uncertain and maybe that was what made Sasuke turn around and face the blond.

"What dobe?"

"Do you... Ehm, it's a little weird to ask this bluntly..." The uncertainness was definitely there.

"Spill it, dobe." He said indifferent on the outside, yet in the inside he was a bit curious, and concerning that Sasuke was an ice-bastard then Naruto's achievements were high.

"Do you... Have... You know… An older brother?" As Naruto made eye contact with the Uchiha he could see surprise in his eyes.

Could Naruto know his brother? Itachi? How?

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... It's just that this morning..." He paused. He didn't want to tell how he bumped into someone and that 'someone' grabbed him by the neck almost suffocating.

"Nothing, just forget it, teme! Good night!" He turned onto his stomach, turned the light off and closed his eyes, falling in a deep sleep. Who wouldn't? His first day at college... Certainly was something exhausting. He just hoped that every day in college wasn't like today.

'What the hell was that? He knows something...' Sasuke shrugged it off and whispered more to himself a 'good night, dobe' almost lovingly as he saw the small frame sleep.

He too felled asleep, yet his sleep was pretty light.


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow steps into the light I

**6. The shadow steps into the light – Part I**

When Naruto woke up he noticed the missing raven-haired boy. He frowned slightly and looked at his left where his alarm-clock stood on the night stand. It marked 6am. 'Where the hell could he be?' As if his questions were answered, Sasuke opened the bath's door and stepped inside the room. Going to his bed where his change clothes were, he started dressing, unaware of the pair of blue eyes gawking at him.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. When Sasuke stepped outside of the bathroom, his breath seemed to catch and his heart started to beat faster. Sasuke was just… breathtaking. His toned chest and biceps were so manly that Naruto found himself blushing at the view he was receiving, especially because Sasuke only had a towel that hung lowly around his waist. Naruto was feeling pretty weird due to the fact that these feelings were for the first time experienced.

He started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Shifting on his bed as he tried to put himself more comfortable, he noticed with a deep shade of pink staining his cheeks that he was… hard.

He just couldn't believe this. He was getting a hard-on only because he saw Sasuke barely naked. And Sasuke was a BOY. He always thought he would marry a nice, beautifull looking and smart girl and have a lot of mini-Narutos. Well, life isn't always fair…

His trance subsided and he went for a shower inside the bathroom, trying to clear his mind from the shameful thoughts.

Not even glancing at Sasuke, Naruto dressed himself. Yes, the cold shower helped him to relax.

After checking himself on the mirror, Naruto decided that he was presentable. The college's uniform was kinda large. Oh well, couldn't complain. At least it was comfier.

Sasuke was already at the door frame, looking at Naruto as he looked at his reflexion, scanning himself with a small frown on his face. 'Doesn't he like the way he looks?' Sasuke asked himself. If that was true, then Naruto was just plainly blind or lowly self-esteemed.

As the seconds continued to pass, Sasuke got his mind back. Looking too much at Naruto could make you lose your mind.

"You're coming, dobe?" He smirked as he saw the almost hurt look upon Naruto's delicate face. Yet, he narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion as Naruto's almost hurt look turned into one of defiance.

"Of course, teme! I was just waiting for you! You take more time then a girl to prepare yourself, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear Naruto use his first name. It sounded just too good coming from him… 'Sasuke'.

His eyes gleamed of amusement as he mocked Naruto at his own stupidity.

"I wasn't the last one coming out from the bathroom… Neither was I the one who starred at himself on the mirror almost 5 minutes."

Wow. Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy, the self-centered cold bastard just spoke a complete sentence. Maybe Naruto was truly an angel. Yet, his efforts were rewarded as he saw the small blush on Naruto's face. 'Did he notice his own… stupidity?' Sasuke mentally sneered. Picking on Naruto was just too amusing. Maybe he would make it his own hobby. Yeah, picking on Naruto was definitely a really nice hobby. Yet, Uchihas didn't have hobbies, so he would just content himself on occasionally picking on his nerves.

"Let's go." Said Naruto, already exiting the room. His body brushed on Sasuke's lightly as he passed him, making Naruto blush a deeper shade of red.

Sasuke had to restrain himself to not grab Naruto and keep the body contact that he so much needed now. Instead, he simply followed Naruto as he continued walking down the corridors. He was sent out of his gaze due to the fact that Naruto stopped in mid tracking and turned to Sasuke with almost pleading eyes. Of course the 'dobe' didn't knew where the history class was. He was a freshman. Not even bothering to actually ask why Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he walked slowly to him, nodding with his head to follow him.

Naruto smiled slightly as he understood that Sasuke got his point.

Yet, as Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the corridors heading to the respective history class, Sasuke started to scowl a bit. He clearly remembered Naruto asking him if he had an older brother… Well, actually he had. Uchiha Itachi, a prodigy as him, yet this one was 4 years older then him, evidently 21 years old. Not to mention, Itachi was much better then Sasuke in all ways you could think. Even in looks and coldness. Yet, Sasuke had something that Itachi will never have: feelings. Even if they were few, he still had. He couldn't imagine his brother loving or caring for someone. He didn't even remember Itachi smile whole heartedly after their parents' death. They had an airplane accident – the airplane crashed due to the idiot who didn't knew how to drive the plane. Quite lame...

It intrigued Sasuke how Naruto 'knew' he had an older brother. 'Perhaps he saw him on a corridor or something. After all, he is at this college'.

They arrived at their respective class. Sasuke slide the door open and his black eyes locked for a moment with the same shade as his, yet these eyes were more mature and more senseless. Sasuke nodded slightly so that only he could percept it. He was used to him. That black smooth cascade flowing on his back on a low ponytail. He sensed to young man nod back to him. He took it as a signal to take a seat. So he did as he was told. He wouldn't argue with him. Not with him from all people. He was the one who sustained Sasuke after their parents' death, physically and mentally, even if it was only sitting near Sasuke for hours watching him as he almost engulfed in darkness. Yet, Sasuke came back to life. Just having him seated next to him was enough to know that he actually cared for Sasuke.

As Sasuke had taken his seat on his desk, he mildly noticed that a Naruto was still on his feet, looking almost as he froze if not for his lively blue eyes. Sasuke turned to see where Naruto was glancing: at their teacher. 'Has he ever met him before?' That sentence snapped him back 'So he really saw him! I knew it was something odd…' He glanced at Naruto and a small smirk appeared on his face. Most of the people reacted that way when they saw him. 'But, if he already saw him…I kinda feel sorry for Naruto. He isn't the social type.'

Sasuke's teacher almost seemed as he was trying to avoid the long gaze that Naruto was giving to him.

'What the hell?!' Naruto's mind almost scram. What was his aggressor doing here? Oh, wait a minute… He saw him in the hallway of the college, so he shouldn't be surprised if this man was actually his history teacher. He shrugged it off, he didn't care. Sincerely, he felt intrigued by this man, to know him more, maybe talk to him and ask him if he had some sick twisted pleasure on almost chocking people. Naruto's voice, in that time, had gone sore for some minutes.

He glanced at the classroom and noticed the girls' dreamy look on their eyes as they looked and giggled at their teacher. This one, seemingly ignoring the entire world, only resumed to organize some documents as he patiently waited for the rest of the class to enter.

As the class was full and quiet, the teacher rose from his seat to speak, feeling all of the gazes on him, except one. He slightly turned his gaze to the person who has chosen to ignore him and not obediently concentrate their attention to the teacher.

Of course it was Naruto. Who else could be? Naruto was drawing, and it was worth calling it art. Drawing seemed to always relax the blond haired boy. As he felt someone eyes burn on his head, he advertised his gaze from the paper to the man's eyes. The teacher was looking at him with emotionless eyes. But, Naruto noticed the small glance on his drawing and the small approving look form the teacher. Naruto may have seen very oblivious, but when it came to emotions and masks, he could tell almost anything the respective person was thinking. Why? Because Naruto has a mask himself. And a really good one, if not maybe, the best!

His eyes apologized sympathetically to the man that was now his teacher. He didn't want to start on with the wrong foot. He was interested in this character. This mysterious character.

So, Naruto packed the drawing away and concentrated his attention to his new unexpected teacher as he started talking without emotions in his voice.

"Welcome to Konoha College. I'm Uchiha Itachi and I will be your History teacher. We will begin now class." He finished and was about to start a whole new speech about what they were going to talk along their year, but was interrupted by a raised hand. He nodded swiftly to its owner who blushed slightly. Haruno Sakura was rather reluctant to actually interrupt the soft manly voice from its speech. Gathering her courage she made a move.

"We have a new student…" She shyly pointed towards Naruto who seemed to start another drawing.

Itachi felt reluctant. How could that pink haired girl think that he didn't notice? He actually was the first to see Naruto in the college and to chase him in the shadows. He almost sneered when he saw Naruto drawing again. Didn't he learn? Yet, he didn't say anything. He just advanced to the boy and surprised him because he was in deep concentration at drawing a beautifull nine-tails fox demon.

"If you may, stand up and present yourself to your new classmates." He turned around and walked to his desk where he sat waiting for Naruto to present himself to his new students. Yes, he was going to present himself again because yesterday he had different classes with different people, so his classmates were others from before.

He sat up and with a beaming smille he presented himself for the others.

"Heya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Please take care of me! (Traditional phrase as to say 'pleased to meet you and let's have a good year')

Naruto felt the urge to roll his eyes.

'Here they go again' he stated as he saw some girls fawning themselves and some boys looking at him with hungry eyes. He just missed Itachi's glint of amusement, yet, Sasuke didn't. 'Hn. I had a feeling you would like him, aniki.' It was Sasuke's turn to glint his eyes with amusement as he saw Naruto sit back down and resuming to draw.


	7. Chapter 7:Shadow steps into the light II

**7. The shadow steps into the light – Part II**

Itachi resumed to his class as he observed Naruto from the corner of his eye unnoticeable to everybody as he was finishing his drawing: the fox now had 9 tails, red and orange fur with yellowish details. The art was quite impressive, yet he wondered why he chose to draw Kyuubi. He almost sneered to the irony. Almost.

"I shall now resume reporting today's and the next lessons' theme: the ancient creatures and myths."

Everyone was paying attention, even Naruto who seemed particularly interested in the theme. 'Maybe this is the cause for his drawing choice… legends. He seems to be fond of it.'

"I shall teach you about the 9 most powerful demons and its deeds. First, we will start with the weaker, Shukaku, the one-tailed beast that resembles a raccoon. His natural environment was the desert, which is why its powers consist on sand…"

As Itachi continued talking, some mildly interested and others taking notes. Sasuke was simply listening to his aniki. He truly liked to hear to his brother talking. In a way, Sasuke was proud of Itachi as he held extremely vast wisdom. At the same time, he enjoyed spending more time with him, but he would never admit that, not even to himself. So, trying to not think anymore and shut down his brain cells, he just resumed listening to his aniki's speech.

Naruto, on the same half, was utterly enjoying himself. Itachi's voice was so captivating. Yet, it lacked something: emotions. That made Naruto notice the big difference between him and Itachi. Naruto was always showing his 'emotions'. Yet, they were not the true ones. Underneath the mask laid sadness and loneliness. Smiling and playing dumb was an act, only because he wanted to attract people to his side so that they wouldn't ignore him. He wanted acknowledgement from others so that he himself could be sure that he was still there, his feet on the ground and his soul in his body. He didn't want to lose himself.

"…In the next lesson we shall talk about the most powerful demon of all: Kyuubi. Your homework will be to write at least 30 sentences about the demon. You can pack your belongings and exit the classroom."

As Naruto heard Itachi ending his lesson, he started to pack his stuff, never his eyes leaving Itachi as he sat at this desk and started to grab the small pile of papers on his desk. Itachi always did his assignments before time, as he was organized.

Naruto found Sasuke hovering over Itachi's desk, speaking to him. Yet he couldn't catch the conversation. He was a bit far away.

He looked around the class and surprisingly everyone already left.

He saw Sasuke nodd to Itachi and walk out of the class. Naruto started to feel a bit nervous alone with Itachi in the same room. After all, the first 'encounter' wasn't quite pleasant.

Itachi smirked as he saw Naruto's face turn into a frown and his eyes allowing a bit of fear to escape them. Gosh, Naruto was so easy to read. He knew that Naruto was thinking about that time when he almost chocked Naruto. Thank god he didn't. I mean, he would miss all the fun!

Itachi stood up and passed some tables until he was at Naruto's. His voice was deeper then usual.

"Uzumaki-kun."

That alone made Naruto's thoughts vanish and to make eye contact with Itachi.

Itachi smirked mentally. He was such a bastard, taking advantage from every little thing.

"I noticed you were drawing in my class while I was advancing with the lesson. I even warned you for the first time, even if not verbally, you clearly understood my message as you packed away your draw. Yet, you deliberately take another piece of paper and resume to drawing… again. Even if it is the first day with me giving classes to you, I'm certainly you are aware of the proper manners. You shall come with me."

Yes… He was a bastard. He truly loved to take advantage from everything. And this one was a big one.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened. What? Detention and it wasn't even his first week in Konoha College? This one was rough! Naruto blushed discretely as the world 'rough' and his teacher were quite appealing. He had never felt like this, not even when he saw Sasuke almost naked. 'Damn hormones! Curse you!' Naruto mentally screamed, but nonetheless he followed Itachi down the corridors, a dreaded and excited feeling rushing over him. Where were they going? Naruto's mental question was answered as Itachi pushed the door to the library.

The library was HUGE! So many shelves and books that you needed a map to find the book you were looking for. He noticed no one was at this library. Why? Naruto noticed the thin spider webs at the corners of the library and the thin layer of dust on the books.

'So, this must the old library I guess… Weird, why would Itachi-sensei take me here as for detention? Is it so that I could clean all the dust?'

Itachi sneered. Naruto was WAY too easy too read. He could read him as an open book. Taking the location, it was pretty ironic. Oh, he was going to have fun…


	8. Chapter8:Shadow steps into the light III

**8. The shadow steps into the light – Part III**

"Naruto-kun"

The almost silky voice woke Naruto from his thoughts. He responded a bit reluctantly.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei?"

"Your detention shall be organizing the books on their respective shelves. Understood?"

He somewhat sounded amused. An amused Itachi was not good…

Naruto felt all his usual happiness escape from him like a hyperactive hamster would from your hand. His eyes turned, trying to generally count how much books were there… books… those hateful never ending books which seemed to mock Naruto, standing there on the bookshelves in hundreds rows All of them had old covers with its titles scripted elegantly.

Naruto was amazed by how many old books were there. In all his life, he hadn't read even 5 of them and more then half he didn't heard about them. Considering that Naruto loved reading because it made him feel 'unplugged' from the world and his problems, considering that Naruto had more books then clothes (and believe me, they were not few), this library was something else and Naruto loved it.

'I have to start reading these ones!' He thought. After all, Naruto loved myths and ancient history, so this detention didn't seem too bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all!

"You shall start with the sector A. After you finish, you shall move to sector B, and so on, and so forth. Any questions?"

Once again, Naruto was brought back to the present by Itachi. Naruto glimpsed at sector A. There laid the most ancient books. Naruto mentally cheered.

Itachi, not noticing any objections from Naruto, he finished ordering Naruto around. He founded something new that he didn't knew about himself: he loved bossing Naruto around as he dutifully complied.

"As for final, you can start."

Naruto almost hopped the way to sector A. This was not detention for him as he had a chance to inspect the titles of the books and maybe give a sneak-peak to the most interesting. Even if they were dusty and needed to be carefully managed.

Itachi sat down on a comfy sofa, his eyes not leaving Naruto's back as he watched in amusement as Naruto climbed on the small stairs so that he could reach the upper shelves. Naruto stretched to fetch a book where, Itachi presumed, it was on the wrong place. As Naruto stretched in reach for the dusty book, Itachi had a wonderful view of Naruto's navel and flat tummy. Naruto's skin was slightly tanned, making him look much more desirable as his golden hair complemented with it. Naruto really was breathtaking. That's what he concluded when he saw him for the first time.

Itachi stood there thinking for the most of the time, as Naruto organized some books in their place, on different ways as to how ravish his little kitsune. When Itachi felt the bulge in his pants, he mentally cursed as how Naruto made him feel weak by giving him such reactions. Decided to make the bulge vanish away, Itachi grabbed his paper-works and started scanning them in search for mistakes.

On the other side, Naruto had finished the first shelf out of 15. Sector A was a big badass. Yet, Naruto found so many books that he didn't knew, and that made him happy: he now was more determinate to come here every time he had a chance to read them all.

As he was organizing some books, a title written in gold on a red cover attracted Naruto's attention. He grabbed the book and read the title: 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'.

'Well, how lucky I am! This will help me on my history's homework!'

His homework was to write about the one-tailed beast, Shukaku of the Sand, yet, Itachi mentioned earlier in the class that Shukaku and Kyuubi had had a strong connection between them. Therefore, if Kyuubi was mentioned in a book, then Shukaku was going to be definitely there!

He glanced at his teacher to see if he was watching him, and as he wasn't, Naruto grabbed the book and quickly putted it in his bag. He wasn't going to rob it, he was simply borrowing it, yet the difference was that no one knew. Naruto went back to work.

Itachi mentally sneered. If Naruto thought that he didn't saw him 'borrowing' the book, he was wrong. Itachi's eyes were very precise. One of his best's weapons.

He noticed that Naruto was truly fascinated by Kyuubi. Why was that? Oh well, Naruto's whiskers made him look like a petite fox, maybe it was because of that.

As he previously watched Naruto maneuvering himself between piles of books, he saw how his eyes dreamed every time he read a title and how he delicately stored the book in its right place.

He couldn't take it anymore as he saw Naruto's blue-sky eyes lit up as his eyes scanned the book while hurriedly flipping pages of the book he was holding. He looked like a kid in a candy store. His aura irradiated innocence, and Itachi never saw such thing at this age. At age of 17, most of the male adolescents lose everything pure about them: language (true ), virginity, dreams, etc.

Yet, Naruto looked so kind, fragile and oblivious, just as a 12 years old kid, when he was among people. Here, he seemed a completely different person: between all the books, he looked wise, still kind and fragile, perceptive, experienced in hardships, strong and in pain at the same time.

It was then that it occurred to him: Naruto was wearing a mask as he was too. Naruto's was good as his. He could tell Naruto knew the pain of loss, of being ignored and poorly treated, the pain of the world upon his shoulders and the pain of not knowing love but at the same time desiring it.

Itachi just couldn't keep himself sitting there, doing nothing as he knew about Naruto's mask and pain. He just couldn't see Naruto crumbling and in the near future turning into himself: anti-social and an automatic robot which did everything that he was told flawlessly.

However, maybe Naruto wouldn't turn into him, because seeing him socializing with others, he could tell Naruto was stronger than him. He faced his fears, fears as being shoved away or despised because he was different in all ways, as Itachi merely ignored them by being anti-social, only talking to Sasuke, his otouto, and even with him, he did not show more emotions then a smirk or a sneer.

No, Itachi just couldn't take any longer. Naruto's lips formed a small pout as he reluctantly closed the book and organized it on its place.

Naruto didn't liked the sad ending the book had, so he decided that this book wasn't as good as he thought it would be. It was a fairy tale, based on daily life of a princess and a common boy. In the end the common boy was murdered because he loved the princess and as the princess returned his feelings and having an affair affected the kingdom, the king ordered the execution of the peasant.

Naruto didn't thought that life was easy neither that it always had happy endings, as the harsh life was 10 times bitter for Naruto, he just didn't liked books where there were sad endings. The books were his world where he would create his fantasy of everything-is-fine, which upon until now, maybe being the only thing that relieved Naruto of the weight in his heart from pain, and reading a sad book wasn't the best feeling for him.

Again deep in his thoughts, he missed his teacher standing up and walking sensually towards him…

Again mentioned, Itachi just couldn't take it anymore. Naruto looked so 'edible' and appealing as he pouted those full pink lips.

He walked forwards, not calculating his steps, his mind trying to decipher how good would be to kiss those lips, to touch Naruto's skin and feel him squirm underneath him.

He ignored the student-teacher strict relationship; he ignored the small age difference (4 years); he ignored if the boy was willing or not. He simply wanted to ravish him and mark him as his. He had been watching him in the shadows, and it simply amused and intrigued him how fragile and strong at the same time Naruto could be. He wanted to take possession of that power; he wanted to take his innocence just for himself. Oh, just the possibilities of the things he could do with and to Naruto.

Finally, he was near the boy, which was looking at him with a questioning look.

Naruto was mildly confused. What business had his teacher with him? Did he did something wrong?

At the same time, Naruto was mentally blushing at seeing how manly and delicate his teacher was. He stood up not leaving the eyes contact.

What Naruto wasn't expecting, not even dreaming, was his teacher grabbing him by the wrists and pinning him to the wall next to the bookshelves. He wasn't expecting to feel aroused by his teacher pinning his wrist above his head. He wasn't supposed to blush and feel hot as he saw his teachers frame from this close. He wasn't even supposed to want to be taken by his teacher (underline the 'teacher' word). No, he wasn't supposed… That's why he wanted to enter in the world of books where everything was possible…


	9. Chapter 9: Full feeling

**9. Full feeling **

Before claiming Naruto's lips, Itachi caressed his whiskered cheek in an amorous fashion way, almost as if they were lovers and hadn't seen each other in years. Finishing his ministration, he looked into Naruto's eyes, searching for those so-commonly-lusted eyes which he always saw when he pleasured someone (rare thing), which supported only one desire: sex.

He was bit surprised to not see that, but instead he was faced with almost greenish eyes filled with adoration, respect, confusion and wanting. Itachi never saw such eyes. One minute they were blue as the summer sky next they were almost greenish. In addition, he noticed another thing: Naruto's eyes didn't have the ordinary need for sex. Even if they had needing, it wasn't only lust. It was the needing to feel something warm against him, someone next to him touching him deliberately… he needed someone who he could cherish, belong to, be loved and love without consequences.

Itachi softly smiled at the boy pinned against the wall. He was so… unique, special…yet suffering… only words couldn't describe his beauty and kindness, so he refrained words and acted by instinct.

He claimed those virgin lips as his.

Naruto was bit shocked. Itachi wanted to kiss him? He thought he would slap him by sneak peaking into the books. Yet, Itachi… was kissing him… That's where the world seemed to disappear in a spiral. He could only think about the kiss… So warm and so good. Itachi's lips were soft and bit salty, which aroused him. That was somewhat manly.

Itachi's mouth was nibbling Naruto's bottom lip, asking… no… _begging_ for entrance. He was already hard.

Itachi slid his free hand under Naruto's uniform's dress shirt, feeling the golden smooth skin. 'Naruto, you're so tempting…' Itachi's mind was only on Naruto.

Naruto got the point and allowed entrance to Itachi. Immediately as he opened his mouth, he felt a tongue slip fervently into his mouth caressing its interior. Naruto grew hard as the skilful tongue did its wonders. As he felt a soft scratching on his tummy, only then he realized Itachi's hand was inside his dress shirt.

Itachi softly scratched with his black-painted nails the soft and fragile skin, wanting nothing less then tear Naruto's clothes apart as Naruto started to respond to his deep kiss interlacing their tongues.

He unbuttoned slowly, almost in a torturing pace, Naruto's white dress shirt. As he saw the little body growing hotter and impatient from his teasing pace, Itachi smirked. Oh, how he loved Naruto's lovely groan as he painfully pinched one of his pink erect nipples.

He 'ripped' the dress shirt of Naruto's chest and licked the fully erect nipple.

Naruto moaned loudly. No one has ever touched him like this. He now felt… complete, full inside… and painfully hard.

Itachi was so concentrated on making the boy beneath him shiver from pleasure, which he successfully was as his hand lowered itself to its target, grabbing Naruto's groin, that he didn't heard the door of the library open.

Yellow eyes gawked angrily at the pair as Naruto's eyes rolled upside as the intense pleasure built up in him.


	10. Chapter 10: Torture undergrounds

**10. Torture undergrounds – Part I**

**Flashback **

"_Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto firmly stood up at the frame door._

"_Ah, Kabuto. Tell me, have you seen Naruto-kun?" A slyly glint trespassed his yellow eyes. _

"_Hai. As you ordered me to 'keep and eye' on Naruto-kun, I just found something else which will not please you, Orochimaru-sama." _

"_Keep going…" _

"_Itachi-sama and Naruto-kun are in the library…" he started a bit reluctantly "… It seems that Naruto-kun is in detention, although, from what I have witnessed, I wouldn't call it punishment…" He half sneered and half smirked, his glasses occulting his eyes. _

"_I see… Precisely, which library?" Oh, he was starting to get pissed. He understood what Kabuto have said. _

"_The old one, on the 2nd floor. It is the less used, Orochimaru-sama." _

_At this, Orochimaru almost flew from the room." _

**End of flashback **

He was currently in the 'abandoned' library, and was now witnessing Itachi sliding his hand in Naruto's pants.

Naruto was his. No one touched the boy unless authorized. Even so, Orochimaru didn't wanted anybody touching him.

He just wanted to rip Itachi apart. How dare he touch his innocent little Naruto?!

Orochimaru snorted. He was beginning to be obsessive. He was not obsessive. He didn't had those weak emotions. Yet, as he heard Naruto's small appreciative mewl as his groin was caressed, he almost lost his mind.

Keyword: almost.

So, he mildly walked further, and when he was at where Itachi was sitting before he put his hands on his precious Naruto, he gently coughed, trying to draw attention from the about-to-have-rough-sex couple.

Hearing the light coughing, Itachi reluctantly took his hands from Naruto's groin and nipple and turned around. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in this library, that's why he took Naruto to his 'detention' here. He was expecting less to be Orochimaru, the Chemistry teacher and the head of the teacher's council. Even thought, Itachi himself was the vice-headmaster of the college. The headmaster was Jiraya, a respectful, yet pervert man.

**11. Torture undergrounds – Part II**

Naruto, half-dazed in wander land, didn't noticed his Chemistry teacher entering the library. His eyes were half lidded with lust.

As Itachi stopped his wonderful ministration, he groaned. He wanted more!

Itachi, on the other hand, was now quite serious. His previous excitement vanished as soon as it appeared. He didn't liked the man standing in front of him with a smug on his face and noticeable range in his eyes. Actually, he didn't liked anyone (expect his Naruto). Itachi knew that this man was sick. He preferred using humans in experiments instead of the common lab rats.

He stood there, his gaze rough on Orochimaru hoping that the man would leave so that Itachi could continue pleasuring his kitsune. Yet, luck wasn't on his side today.

"Ah, Itachi-sama… (Remember that Itachi was the vice-headmaster and Orochimaru was only the head of the teacher's council)… I hope I'm not disturbing (liar :P ). I have some issues to discus with you concerning the teacher's opinion on the new project."

Oh, how much fun was Orochimaru having by noticing Itachi's boiling eyes? You could say more then desiccating a human body. In Orochimaru's sick mind, that was quite an achievement.

"… Also, it seems that you should remind yourself the teacher-student relation, Itachi-sama."

His yellow gaze fell upon Naruto.

He catched his breath: Naruto was slightly panting, his eyes half lidded with lust, his cheeks were a deep shade of red, his legs lightly trembling and his dress shirt unbuttoned giving him a sadistic smile as his eyes roamed Naruto's softly muscled chest.

"I appreciate your concern, Orochimaru-san, yet I hope you do remember who was and still is the one that is currently updated on your sickly experiments."

At this, Orochimaru paled a little. He knew that Itachi knew about his human experiments. Yet, Itachi didn't used it against him. Why? Well, here you have the answer: Orochimaru couldn't tell the headmaster neither subordinate Itachi by having a make up session with Naruto because, Itachi knew about Orochimaru's experiments. So Orochimaru was in the 'same' ground as Itachi.

"… About the issues concerning the teachers, I shall hear them in a reunion including the headmaster, teachers and yourself. I shall excuse myself for now."

As that said, Itachi moved near his desk, where Orochimaru was currently standing near it, grabbed his things and exited the room. Before he closed the door to the library he said to Naruto, who now was in his normal mind-state.

"Naruto-kun, you are to stay in the library finishing your task. You shall finish organizing section A. After your task is concluded, you shall return to your activities."

Naruto noticed a light concern in Itachi's voice as his red eyes fall on Orochimaru.

Itachi wasn't concerned about Orochimaru. It was more that Orochimaru was in the library with Naruto. And he would be alone with him. And the next time that snake-like sick bastard said made him become even more worried.

"Oh, is that so? Well, if Naruto-kun still has detention and, as Itachi-sama needs to leave, I shall take the responsibility to watch over Naruto-kun's detention."

There, he couldn't argue with Orochimaru. After all, It was necessary that a teacher or an older class student watch over someone in detention. He regretted a bit that he couldn't spend more time with his kitsune because he had a reunion related to family business that he couldn't skip.

He gave a reassuring glance to Naruto and walked out the library.

As his feet almost dragged him on the corridors to outside the college, he noticed that in all his life, he haven't had shown so many emotions in a day or a week as he did today with Naruto. He smirked as he opened his black Cadillac's door: he was curious as how Naruto was going to behave in the presence of Orochimaru. At the same time, he felt a tinge of pity for him. That guy was truly unpleasant.

So, here was Naruto, almost crying in agony as he dusted some books and organized them. 3 shelves left! Only 3 shelves with more then 50 books on each. Surprisingly, he wasn't sick of books. He was actually enjoining, not as much as he was with Itachi, yet books were his passion. It was almost the perfect scenario, if not for Orochimaru comfortably positioned on a sofa, his yellow eyes scanning a chemistry book and occasionally Naruto.

After 1 hour, only 2 shelves were left and Orochimaru was now writing something on an old looking scroll. Oh well, not for Naruto's concern.

Yet, Naruto was wrong. What Orochimaru was writing on the scroll was something concerning Naruto. More like, about Naruto.

He glanced at his wristwatch and with a sigh, he read 6:30 pm. He had been in this library for hours and even skipped lunch. Maybe Sasuke was worried about him. His mind started to drift to Itachi, just by thinking to Itachi. So Itachi was really Sasuke's brother. No wonder, they were both very handsome.

Naruto blushed furiously as his pervert mind drifted to the time when Itachi had pinned him on the wall.

'Guess I'm truly a pervert. Thought, I... really liked it… and I-I… wanted m-more…'

He shyly admitted to his consciousness.

'Well, better finish this quickly. I kinda am a bit scared when I fell Orochimaru-sensei's eyes on me.'

So he did it. Quickly, he finished organizing the last two shelves.

By that time, it was already 8 pm.

He walked over his teacher and dismissed himself as he reported to Orochimaru that he finished for today. Orochimaru on his turn, complimented the boy on a well done job with a glint of malice in his eyes. What was he referring by 'well done job'?

"Gah, pervert teacher."

The blond was in the shower of his bedroom.

As he opened the door, he saw Sasuke on the bed, already asleep. No wonder, by the time Naruto arrived to his dorm, after he had a huge dinner to compensate for his lunch, which took him 1 hour and half, time was already set at 10:45 pm. (Naruto got lost on his way to the cafeteria)

The water bathed his golden body, droplets teasing his soft skin.

He sighed: the hot water was relaxing all his sore muscles from the task at the library… and from all the emotions that contracted the muscles on Naruto's body as Itachi sensually kissed and touched his skin.

Naruto quickly finished his shower, trying to evade the naughty thoughts.

He pushed a yellow pajama on his body as he had already dried himself. Pleased, he went to his so wanted bed to fall in a drift sleep about Itachi and him at the library.


	11. Chapter 11: AA – Art Teacher

**14. A.A – Art Teacher**

Sasuke woke up from hearing a light snoring and some rubbish mumbling.

"Uh… P-please… N-not there…"

'What the…?' His black eyes fluttered open. 'What is that dobe mumbling? He just ruined my sleep.' Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the watch on his nightstand: 5:45am. 'Oh well, a quarter earlier will not kill anyone.' The next words Naruto mumbled made Sasuke almost jump in surprise…

"… Onegai… Itachi-sensei…"

Sasuke just stood there, trying to understand what had the blond just said.

'Itachi, hein?' He snickered 'Well, well, well… Aniki is being bad' His snicker only increased 'Heh, I knew it.'

He moved to the bathroom to proceed with his daily morning hygiene, leaving a mumbling Naruto in paradise while the time allowed it.

--------------------------------------------

"Grunf"

He did not want to wake up. He was on the best part of the dream. He should not have waked up. Naruto's dream was enveloping nice. He was at the part where Itachi would take him and claim him as his, only his. Yes, 'would' because the alarm clock ringed in his ears, almost shouting to Naruto that he should not be having those pervert dreams.

'Ah, great. 8 am. Why Sasuke didn't woke me up?!

He steadily drifted to consciousness, and as he reached his normal self, even Heaven was cursing at Naruto's loud voice.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S 8 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He toke a shower and dressed so fast that even the airplane seemed a wagon. With turbo speed, Naruto almost flew down the corridors because his feet almost didn't touch the tile floor as he activated his nitro (for the ones who don't know, nitro is a substance used in street racing due that it increases the car's speed by 50 or even more).

Pantpantpantgasppantgasp

Trying to steady his lungs, he entered a noisy class and went to claim his seat.

He now looked at the class and saw Sakura talking to Ino, a blond haired and blue eyes girl, Sai glaring at Sasuke, who on his part was ignoring Sai the whole time, and many others chatting happily with their class mates.

Naruto almost sweat dropped. These guys were really noisy. Why hasn't the sensei already arrived?

Speaking about his sensei, Naruto took his schedule again and studied it intently. He now had Art class with a teacher named A.Arashi. He didn't knew his last name because all of the teacher's surnames were represented only by its initial. Naruto shrugged it off. It wasn't that important to him.

His attention passed from the paper to the class: no more noise now and all the students were on their respective seats. Where had gone all that ruckus before?

"Né, Sasuke" Naruto whispered to his friend who was only a table distance from him "Why is everybody quiet?"

"It's because our Art teacher is almost worshiped all over the college." Naruto's confusion grew even more. Why was he worshiped?

"Why?" Sasuke sighed. He actually didn't knew, yet he held great respect for the man. He was a really good teacher and artist.

"Usuratonkachi…" Naruto huffed in annoyance at hearing his pet name from Sasuke "… I don't really know. I only know that he is a great artist and teacher and that's why everybody likes him."

Naruto nodded. Although he hadn't received an exact answer, he understood. Well, pure respect was nice. He was curious about this teacher.

Yet, he didn't need to wait more. The door was slide open and a blond haired man with spiky hair, sapphire blue, tall and muscled body entered the classroom.

His face held happiness by looking at his quiet and well-behaved students. He studied them, one by one, noticing that no one missed and all his former students were still in his class. He smiled at that.

His gaze caught a mop of blond hair and sapphire eyes. The teenager was looking at him, with an almost shocked expression. As his eyes inspectioned better the boy looking at him, his face turned as Naruto's.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes glinting amusement. 'Arashi-sensei is an older and 'male' version of Naruto' (Naruto was feminine). He had forgotten how his Art teacher and Naruto were similar because in reality… he had never thought about that.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him. He had never seen another Japanese person with blond hair and blue eyes. He was at least… stuttered.

Arashi's thoughts were identical. A wave of sadness trespassed him as he remembered how Naruto's eyes were the same as his dead child. He was only a new born as the doctor said his wife and child didn't survive the birth.

He regained posture and began introducing himself as only 'Arashi' and asked them to take a pencil and a plain paper. His gaze felled upon Naruto. 'Who are you…?' he asked himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Infirmary

**Infirmary**

"Ok, now that we are all introduced, I shall test your abilities in painting." Arashi heard all the grunts coming from the majority of the class. He knew they didn't like 'tests'.

"Well, then I'll be easier on you. How about this: you can draw anything what you want, reflecting your character and, also your past and current life. Use any materials at your taste."

He grinned when he saw almost all the faces lit up. Now, Arashi, as their former teacher, knew that this class likes free style drawing/painting.

Yet, the blond boy who intrigued him wasn't that happy. Arashi saw his sad face when he pronounced the words 'past', 'current' and 'life'. What was the matter? Again intrigued, he took his place at his desk and began to search more details from Uzumaki's life.

"Why are you so moody, Naruto?" Sasuke was a bit concerned with his hyperactive friend, as he was now in utter silence.

"Huh? Oh nothing, don't worry!" He forced a huge grin on his face. He couldn't shatter his mask, not near Sasuke, not near anyone… well, except, Naruto felt like he could allow a bit more of himself near Itachi… He knew that the teacher had a mask also, and it made him feel no more alone. He remembered as Itachi kissed him fiercely, demanding the true Naruto. He blushed at the memory. He felt so loved then, the kind of love he always needed, not mentioning the friendly and family love. It made him feel… complete, protected and wanted.

Sasuke dropped the subject. He felt something weird in the huge grin that Naruto had given him. He shrugged it. If the blond had something to tell him, he would when he wanted.

Silence again reigned between them, occasionally sharing opinions about their Art teacher. After 10 minutes, they reached their next class: Chemistry.

Naruto shivered in fear as he remembered their Chemistry teacher. Orochimaru was not someone who you could call a pleasant company.

He sat on his chair, already feeling flustered by being inside the 'dungeon' as the others called it. He tried to calm his mind-state, yet as he uselessly tried, his mind again began to drift to his sensei.

'Itachi… I want to see you again…'

"Hey, Naruto! Daijoubu? You seem feverish!" Kiba, his classmate, almost hyperactive as Naruto, asks as he noticed the blond red up and pant slightly. It was none of his knowledge that Naruto was red because he was fiercely blushing as memories from his and Itachi's encounter began to surface… also, he could almost 'feel' Itachi's treatment as his memories drifted trough his mind...

Kiba began to worry even more as he heard Naruto whimper slightly.

'Maybe he is sick! I need to tell sensei… He needs to go to the infirmary!'

"Sensei!" Kiba almost shouted. He continued as he saw Orochimaru's attention concentrate to him. "I think Naruto is not feeling well. Maybe he should go to the infirmary."

'Oh?' Orochimaru's gaze fell upon the red blond. He frowned a bit. Was he really sick? 'Well, better avoid then deal with it.' Orochimaru nodded. "Uzumaki-san, are you in need to go to the infirmary?"

Naruto's eyes almost shone brightly. 'Here's my escape! Oh thank you soooooooo much Kiba!' He mentally cheered.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei. I'm feeling a bit hot."

"Then it's better to you if you go. Inuzuka-san, could you escort Uzumaki-san?"

"There's no need for that, sensei. I'm still can walk by myself!" He puffed indignantly. He wasn't a baby, for cries sake!

Orochimaru smirked. 'It seems someone here has an ego.'

"Very well, you can go by yourself."

Naruto spent no more time than necessary to pack up his things and almost fly of the door.

He sighed heavily when he was outside the class.

'I think I'm starting to have claustrophobic problems around Orochimaru. Well, it compensates as I'm now on my way to the infirmary and dismissed from Chemistry class!' He started climbing the stairs to the lobby. As he reached it, he walked down some corridors and then, he slid a door and entered a white room.

'Fancy. Didn't thought the infirmary here was so clean and well-decorated. And it even doesn't smell as antiseptics.'

Naruto noticed a blond haired woman with big, no, scratch that, huge breasts sitting at a desk and filling some tabloids. Her chocolate-brown eyes landed on him, as she was aware of his presence.

"Gaki, why are you here?"

Naruto frowned deeply. Gaki? He was not a kid!

"Well, obaa-san" He smirked as he saw the woman's face dark immediately "I'm here to eh… Well…" What was he supposed to say? He wasn't sick, so he couldn't lie about it as he was certainly she would examine him and find out that he was just lying.

"Ditching class?" She smirked as she saw the blond afraid. Oh, she just won the jackpot!

"Seems so. Well, let's make a deal. I won't tell your teacher if you'll do me a favor." She pointed to the stack of paper. "You will deliver those to the vice-headmaster. He needs them now."

"Really? Only that?" Couldn't be better! Only delivering some boring papers to some old fart and he wouldn't be in danger of being exposed to his teacher. 'I mean, all headmasters and vice-headmasters are old, right?'

"Hai, hai! Just tell me where is 'their' office!"

She smiled. This kid seemed nice.

"Simple, It's on the 4th floor next to the teacher's lounge."

"Hai! Wakarimashta!"

He grabbed the pile of papers and turned to leave the infirmary. Before he slid the door shut, he turned his eyes to the woman and sad "Arigatou…"

Yep, this kid was nice, also polite. Tsunade's mentally praising was contradicted as Naruto's last words were spoken before the door was closed.

"…Obaa-san" He smirked as he saw her deadly-face scowl.

Humming as Naruto climbed the stairs to the 4th floor, he was glad that he had so much stamina. 4 floors weren't easy to climb with a heavy load of paper.

As he reached the destined door, he read the tag above the door: Vice-Headmaster.

He opened the door and he almost dropped the papers as he noticed the person sited at the desk, reading glasses on and emotionless eyes concentrated on more papers.

As he noticed Naruto's presence, he smirked openly. The blonde's face was priceless. His blue eyes were wide like saucers, brow ridges arched and a slightly open mouth forming an 'O'.

Naruto stood there, not moving, not breathing… The vice-headmaster was the same man as the one who was lingering on his thoughts just a little while ago…


	13. Chapter 13: The ‘sharingan’ user I

Before you read this, I should warn you that on the next chapter, there will be a lemon, so, please, do not read the next chapter if you don't want to read lemon! Thank you for all your reviews!!! Loved them all 3 !!!

------------------

**13. The 'Sharingan' user – Part I**

**Itachi's POV**

'Hn… Never thought Naru-chan would come to my Office. Does he miss me?' I smirk at his surprised face: his blue eyes were wide as saucers, pouty-lips forming a small 'o' and arched eyebrows. One thought crossed my mind: 'cute…'

I watch as he is trying to not let the pile of paper slip from his small tanned hands. 'Damn, more work.' If I could sulk, I would… yet, I'm an Uchiha: Uchiha's don't sulk.

He walks towards me, a small evidence of his earlier surprise on his face.

My eyebrow almost twitches as I hear the pile make contact with my desk: 'judging by its weight, I would say one more sleepless night…'

**Naruto's POV **

'I just can't believe… How could Itachi-sensei be the vice-headmaster? Oh well, considering him, he could even be the headmaster… He's so smart, polite and… attractive' I blush a bit.

I move towards the desk, and with a small snicker, I set the pile on his desk. He won't sleep tonight.

**Normal POV **

"Itachi-sensei…"

The red eyed man's gaze fell upon Naruto: he was giving his full attention to the small blond boy in front of him.

"…Tsunade-sama told me to deliver those to you."

"Hai. Domo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't want to leave, even if he knew that his work here was done. If he left, then, where would he go? He couldn't wander on the corridors… What if a teacher caught him outside? He was supposed to be in class.

Naruto sat across Itachi's desk, without actually caring that putting his feet on the desk would be rude and would disturb Itachi's work. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw Itachi's eyebrow twitch visible.

'What does he think he's doing?' Naruto's smile didn't pass Itachi. 'That… brat… Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson…' Yes, that's what he was going to do…

------------

Please review!!

Omgawd! Anybody here read the latest manga chapter of Naruto?! 347?! Did you saw the part where Konohamaru 'henges' in Sai and Sasuke (naked nose bleed) and kinda like... yeah, definetly yaoi:DDDDD


	14. Chapter 14: The ‘sharingan’ user II

**A/N: Ok people... As I said before, this will be a lemon, so those who are too innocent for their own good, please, do not read this chapter, oki? And, WOW so many reviews OO I would love soo much to respond to all, yet, I know there are people who hate reviews' responses in a chapter, so, simply, I'll try to respond to as many as possible by message, oki:) Well, have fun Remember, your opinion always counts! **

**The 'Sharingan' user – Part II**

"Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"Would you lower your legs?"

"Hun. Nope."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"It seems you didn't heard me… If you don't lower your legs, I will cut them."

Naruto suddenly paled…yet his defiance was still there. He wouldn't lower his legs. He was really comfortable like that… After all, that pile was really heavy, he deserved a little break.

He sat lower on his chair, sprawling his legs further on the desk, his feet almost spilling the mug of coffee, which belonged to a very eyebrow twitching Itachi.

'Why, that little…' He took his mug and drank the rest of his coffee… Having patience with Naruto was exhausting.

Naruto smirked. 'Heh, I'm wining.'

Suddenly, an idea came to Itachi's mind.

"Naruto-kun. May you take those to Jiraya-sama?" Itachi waved to the corner of the office. "He's in the headmaster's office."

What Naruto saw made him almost scream in anger 'What the fuck do you think I am? A delivery boy?!', yet he remained calm. On the corner were 4 boxes filled with paper, paper… and more paper. 'This guy is a working machine…' Naruto sighed and, before he grabbed a box, he glared a hole in Itachi's head. His anger suddenly raised as Itachi ignored him.

Stepping out of the office, he headed to the 8th floor… By stairs… It seemed that the only elevator was out of service. Wow, his lucky day. Why did he have to move to such a huge college? Oh, yeah… Because the other ones were too far away… Or were run down buildings… An the food on the cafeteria was poisoned… As he heard from some sources.

Sighing heavily, he started climbing the stairs… 5th floor… step step step step (5 minutes later) 6th floor… (10 minutes later – Naruto's speed was becoming slower… Gosh this was tiring)… 7th floor… 'Just…. A bit…. MORE!' Almost dying, Naruto finally reached the 8th floor.

"YATTA!" He shouted to no one in particular. 'Now, only need to head to the headmaster's office!... Wait… Where's the headmaster's Office?'

Fuming a bit, Naruto darted off, in search for the 'lost' headmaster's Office.

20 minutes passed as he finally found the Office… 'Fucking shitted shitty shit long corridors with dead-ends…' Naruto mentally cursed.

He opened the door and found a white-haired old man, reading a magazine with… girls on bikini… Even more explicit contents inside…

Naruto sweat-doped as Jiraya's face flushed and started giggling as the old pervert man he was.

'Are they all perverts…?' Naruto imagined Itachi reading a porn book gigglin like a high school girl. That image almost made Naruto burst laughing.

"Erm… Sir? Itachi-sensei told me to bring you these…"

"Hihihi (pervert giggling). Oh, what? Ah, yeah, put them over there kid." Jiraya said as he pointed to a small table near his desk… without even glancing up from his magazine. Was that stuff allowed in a college?

'Oh well… Better hurry up. I still have to avoid the teachers on the corridors…'

He almost dropped the box on the desk.

He headed to Itachi's Office again.

-----------------

'Why is he taking this long?' he glanced at his watch. Humph, only to deliver a pile he took half an hour… Maybe even more…

The door opened and he saw Naruto grab another box and head to the headmaster's Office.

---------------

"No way I'm going to take the rest of the boxes to the 8th floor!!! You do it!!"

"Take them."

"I won't." Naruto huffed stubbornly.

"Take them" Itachi's voice was calm.

"I WON'T! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE THEM?! You were sitting there all day!!!"

A throbbing vein popped on Itachi's forehead. Yet, his expression was void of any emotion. Sitting here all day? He was dying of boredom… After classes he immediately headed to his Office and started filling the papers, as Jiraya didn't make his part of the boring paperwork, so Itachi had to make for both of them… Thank god Itachi respected the old man, or else the headmaster would die of paper-suffocation… from the rear. (if you get the point)

"Well, it seems I'll have to call Orochimaru-san to give you detention… Since you sneaked out of him classroom, pretending to be sick."

Itachi smirked as he saw Naruto tense up, sweat forming on his forehead.

"N-no… Anything but that…" Itachi's smirk turned into a glorious smirk "BUT I'M NOT GOING TO CARRY THOSE BOXES! My arms are stiff!!!"

"Naruto-kun. If you don't want detention, please do as I say. Take the other 2 boxes to Jiraya-sama."

He almost winced as he saw Naruto's teary-lost-puppy-eyes. 'Damn, he's good'

"Pwease, Itachi-sama?" Naruto batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips making him look oh-so-fuckable.

Itachi had to pinch his nose a couple of times to prevent blood dripping from his nose as pervert thoughts started flooding his mind at Naruto's suggestive voice.

After he recomposed himself, he said.

"No. Do it, or detention."

"Fine, fine..." Naruto sighed and picked up the 3rd box and headed to the headmaster's office again, this time taking less then half of time to return since he already knew the path.

--------------

"Ahhh! That was the last one! Yuppy!" The blond said happily.

Itachi glanced at his wrist watch: 8pm 'Damn, already this late…'

"Gah! I barely can move my shoulders!" Naruto said to no one as he tried to rotate his left shoulder. He winced at the lightest move.

Itachi heard Naruto's wince. He felt kind of… guilty. He knew he shouldn't have had asked him to carry 4 heavy boxes up 4 floors…

He glanced at his paper. Well, almost done. He could take a brake too. He needed one.

Another great idea blinded his occult-pervert mind: he could massage the boy's shoulders as an excuse to touch Naruto. He cackled in his own pervert mind.

"Would you like a massage?"

"U-uh? Y-yeah… sure… T-thanks…" Naruto blushed furiously. How the hell was he able to relax if Itachi was touching him?

Yet, he leaned immediately in the touch as Itachi's skillful hands gently massaged his stiff shoulders. 'Ah, feels soooooooo good…'

Itachi smirked as he saw the boy on the chair immediately relax at the first contact. He looked so peaceful while calm. He knew that this were the rare times that he could see beneath Naruto's mask… He could see how tired the boy was.

He rubbed Naruto's neck, in small gentle motions. Naruto moaned.

"Itachi, this feels soooo good…"

The raven loved how his name slide from Naruto's mouth. Almost melodically. He applied a bit more pressure, especially on the nape of the neck, receiving another throaty moan from the blond. 'God… The sounds he makes…' Itachi was already growing solely hard. Those moans could make a man wild.

He stopped massaging Naruto and took a sit on the couch (yes, a couch… in an Office… Well, Uchihas have everything, ne?).

Naruto grunted, a bit disappointed at the loss of the skillful and warm hands. Yet, his face lit up as he saw Itachi on the couch pointing and curling a finger at him, indicating for him to come.

Naruto blushed a bit as he sat on the couch next to Itachi, yet the raven decided the proximity wasn't sufficient, so he grabbed Naruto and sat him on his lap, one leg on the left side near Itachi's hip and the other one, on the right.

"Uh, kami-sama…" Naruto moaned as he felt Itachi's erection rub against his.

Itachi tugged lightly the blond hair forward, so as to not hurt the small boy, as he leaned a hungry kiss upon Naruto's light-pink pouty lips. His lips were so soft… He nibbled lightly at Naruto's lower lip while his hands traveled underneath Naruto's dress shirt, feeling the heated smooth skin. Itachi's tongue traveled on Naruto's lips, asking for entrance.

Naruto got the hint and opened his mouth, slowly. As he felt a warm tongue exploring his mouth, the same first one that stole his first kiss, he started responding, basically acting on instincts. His tongue entwined with Itachi's and he moaned deeply, suddenly bursting on fire, needing more.

'He tastes of cinnamon and honey… Delicious.' Itachi hungrily began to ravish the boy's mouth, wanting to taste more. As he broke the kiss, the sight of Naruto that he got, was such a sight: his lips were ravished, his eyes half lidded, his mop of blond hair wilder and he was slightly panting.

He unbuttoned Naruto's dress shirt slowly, teasing the boy as he placed small butterfly kisses on the skin that was revealing itself as he unbuttoned the buttons.

He slide the shirt down Naruto's arms, appreciating the view: Naruto's chest was smooth, golden tanned, lightly muscled yet not failing to look delicate.

"You're beautiful." Itachi whispered.

Naruto reddened, already blushed from the kiss.

"D-don't tease me…" He said weakly.

Itachi smirked at Naruto's instable voice. Only a kiss could make the boy so weak.

"I'm not teasing you."

He took a nipple between his middle and index finger and gently started to rub it between his fingers, his gaze always on Naruto's face to see his reaction.

The boy immediately whimpered softly, making Itachi's groin ache more.

He took the nipple on his mouth, alternating between sucking hard and softly. Naruto gasped and immediately moaned to the new sensation. This whole experience was new to him. And boy, did he loved it…

Itachi gave the same treatment to the other neglected nipple.

He soon traced to Naruto's navel, all the way his tongue licking bits of skin here, bits of skin there. As he arrived at Naruto's navel, he began to lick there in circular motion.

Naruto's groin was throbbing so bad… Itachi's tongue was at a dangerous place.

He stopped his ministrations and grabbed Naruto's legs and he ordered the boy to tangle his arms around Itachi's neck as Itachi lifted the boy and walked over to the desk. He shoved all the things on the desk to make space so that he could lay Naruto on it.

He harshly bit on Naruto's neck, making him moan in pain mixed with pleasure. He sucked on the spot harshly marking Naruto as his own. He smirked as he saw a big red angry hickey on Naruto's neck, so he decided to mark his a bit more. When Naruto's neck was almost all red, his hands groped Naruto's groin making the blond boy squirm beneath him. Itachi unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down along with the boxers making Naruto feel really exposed.

He looked at Naruto's manhood, noticing as his was much smaller then his own, as Naruto's frame was considered small also.

Naruto huffed indignantly as he noticed the small smirk upon Itachi's face.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing…" He said, a glint of amusement in his red eyes.

Naruto huffed again and covered his private parts. "It's quite normal for my age."

An amused 'Hn' was the response from his teacher.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's arms, preventing him from covering his groin. He pinned his relatively smaller hands with only one hand of his above the blond mop.

He stared hungrily at Naruto's arousal. It was truly beautiful. He licked his lips seductively. Naruto gulped. 'W-what is he thinking?'

His question was immediately answered as Itachi's tongue lapped the precum smeared at the top. Naruto instantly grunted low in his throat at the sensation. Itachi tongue was now licking the vein of Naruto's arousal, occasionally nibbling softly to apply so pressure.

"Ahhh… I-Itachi… M-more…"

The raven stopped his ministrations to look in those deep-sapphire-lustful eyes. His malicious smirk didn't disappear as he saw Naruto's futile attempt to free his hands. Itachi was much more powerful.

"Now Naru-chan… Where are the manners?"

The blue-eyed boy pouted and tilted his head to the other side.

'God… restrain yourself.' Itachi thought. 'Damn… I don't think that I can hold it longer if he does that again… So cute…Yet, he is stubborn.' Naruto wasn't doing what Itachi wanted: to beg him to make him cum. Well, if he wasn't going to ask him by his own choice, then he would make him. He started pumping the boy in a slow painfully motion, griping the erect cock with sufficient pressure.

Naruto's face turned from a pout into an intense pleasure as Itachi started to pump his cock to painfully hardness and biting his skin all over.

Pain mixed to pleasure was almost making him come to the edge, and as he was almost coming, Itachi applied pressure to the main vein of the cock, not allowing Naruto to cum.

Naruto's blue eyes blinked in confusion. As he saw Itachi's finger hindering his orgasm he boiled up. He was not going to beg Itachi to let him cum.

Yet, his last mental statement was shattered as Itachi continued to lick his sore spots on his body where he left hickeys.

"Uhnnn… Itachi, l-let me cum!"

"Manners, boy."

He gritted his teeth. What should he do? His mind drifted over as Itachi's lips descended upon his own again.

He bit softly on Naruto's upper lip and slipped his tongue once more on that hot sweet-spiced cavern.

Naruto broke the kiss as he gasped for air. Itachi toke the chance to tenderly kiss his cheek, making his way to Naruto's earlobe.

'Oh god, please, not the ears.'

Yes, Naruto's weak point.

"Ahh… Uhhnnn… S-stop….Unnn…" Itachi bit harshly his earlobe and licked the upper part of the ear. More moans filled the Office.

Naruto just couldn't take it… The slight pain, the huge amount of pleasure and the slight pressure on his body made him mad… And he couldn't cum. 'Fuck pride… This is a desperate moment.'

Feeling Itachi's tongue making circular motions on his tummy he just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ahh, Itachi… Please! L-let me cum…"

He smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Gritting his teeth again and shoving his pride away, he moaned again. "P-please… I b-beg you…"

Hearing what he longed for, he started pumping the boy and with the help of his tongue on Naruto's shaft, Itachi bobbed his head. When reaching the tip of the head, he swirled his tongue around it, making the small boy writhe beneath him in extreme pleasure.

Not handling it anymore, he released his seed in Itachi's waiting mouth, blinded a few seconds by a white light covering his senses.

"Aahhh! I-Itachi!!"

That moan was melodie for his ears. Hearing Naruto calling his name in such ecstasy made him painfully hard.

Releasing the panting boy's hands he gave the boy a hot kiss, making the blond taste himself.

Naruto moaned into the kiss.

He felt tired, yet satisfied. 'Oh wait…' He glanced over at Itachi's bulge and frowned 'No wonder… He did all that to me… It's kinda unfair.' He chuckled evilly in his mind. He would make Itachi come, yet, he would make it seem shamefully for Itachi. 'Yeah, I need to get him for that one.'

He grabbed harshly Itachi's groin and his eyes almost bugged out as he felt how big Itachi's cock was.

Itachi chuckled as he saw Naruto's almost-shocked expression. 'Oh yes, quite big indeed.'

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Hearing Itachi chuckle was quite pleasant to the ear. A sensuous sound.

Naruto smirked as he put his hand inside Itachi's pants and started pumping his erect cock. His smirk grew as he heard Itachi's moan (not only his smirk did grew). Manly and deep. Damn, wasn't this man perfect or what?

His pace increased wanting to make Itachi cum right now. He pushed himself from the edge of the desk and one hand of his went to lift his Itachi's black shirt to feel a full pack of abbs and hard tonned chest, using his hand on itachi's chest to push him to the sofa. As Itachi was on the sofa, he putt his knees on each side and sat himself on the big cock, feeling its thickness and making Naruto burn inside of desire to feel it inside of him.

He started rubbing himself against Itachi's cock, making the older man hiss in pure bliss. Naruto's tongue darted to Itachi's neck, licking the salty skin and nibbling occasionally.

He disentangled the small ponytail letting the silky black cascade fall free over Itachi's shoulder making him the more breath taking sight. 'How can someone be so beautiful and powerful at the same time?'

Naruto felt Itachi almost at the edge, so he bit harshly on his neck and bucked his hip with more force, making Itachi cry in bliss as he came.

Naruto looked at the stain of Itachi's orgasm on his pants. He cackled evilly. 'Victory! That one was for the hickeys!'

Itachi frowned. Then, to Naruto's surprise, he started laughing. Naruto decided: that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard

"Never knew Naru-chan could be such a bad boy…" He smirked as he saw the blush on Naruto's face.

'Naru-chan?!'

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Really? You're acting like one now." He gave a chaste kiss on Naruto's pouty lips.

"Grunf I'm not!…" Naruto yawned. He still was tired from his previous orgasm.

"You should go home." You have classes tomorrow. Na first one in the morning is with me, and I don't want you late." He lifted himself up and winced slightly at the sticky wetness inside his pants. 'He will be punished for that. All in its time.'

"Yeah, yeah…" He started dressing himself and blushed as he felt Itachi's gaze upon him. Yet, he didn't look at him.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist, impeding him from dressing himself up.

"We're not done yet." He said.

Naruto blushed. 'W-what does he mean…?' He looked into those blood red eyes and gulped. 'H-he isn't thinking of something more… is he?'

Yet, their 'moment' was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Itachi's calm mask slipped on immediately as he gave a meaningful glance at Naruto, almost as saying 'Dress up.'

Naruto did as he was 'told' and finished himself quickly.

'The problem isn't if someone knows… It's bad for Naru-chan. He could get expelled. And I don't want Orochimaru sticking up him smug nose in.'

Itachi sat at the desk, as he was already there from hours before and casually began to fill the paperwork.

"Enter." He said in a deep baritone voice.

The 'someone' entered with a pile of paper on his hands.

"Itachi-sama, here are the student's profiles."

"Domo, Arashi-san."

The blond haired man smiled softly at him and his azure eyes turned over to see Naruto laying on the sofa reading a book.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. So, what are you doing?" He tried to peep at the book on Naruto's hands, yet he blushed furiously and a scandalized face replaced his joyful one when he read the title of the book: 'Icha Icha Tactics'.

"N-NARUTO-KUN! Such book are not for you! Even so, they are forbidden in this college!" Arashi scolded the small boy. Yet, he laughed when he saw Naruto's eyes wide and his face redden up. Naruto… was 'reading' the book… switched over…

"W-well…cough Err, I… was just leaving! Yeah!, See you, Arashi-sensei."

Itachi merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Arashi-san, is there anything more would you like?"

Arashi coughed and recomposed himself. "No, Itachi-sama. That is all." He bowed shortly and left.

Itachi sighed.

"Well, Naru-chan. It's 9pm already. You should go before it gets too dangerous."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Yes. It's already dark outside and you should be already in bed."

"Ah… Well… I'll go to the library since I'm not sleepy!" He immediately dashed of the Office when he saw Itachi open his mouth to argue.

Itachi stood there, amazed by his Naru-chan's speed. He sighed again and stared hard at the paperwork. 'Curse you to Hell.'

He felt a light peck on the cheek and spontaneously lifted his head up to see who was the fool who dared do such audacity. Yet, when he saw Naruto, his eyes soften.

"Oiasumi, Itachi." He waved happily and dashed again, with the intention to go to the old library.

"Oiasumi, Naru-chan." He whispered to the dark while a hand lifted itself to caress the spot where Naruto had placed a peck before.

**Yoshi!!! This was my first lemon ever So plz be kind. I know it ain't that good, yet, I already know what's bad in this lemon. So, next lemon, I'm sure it will be wayyy better than this one ) Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Beginning of the dream

**Chapter 15**

**Begging of the Dream**

Sasuke looked at the tanned form entering the room. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Dobe, where have you been?"

Yet, Naruto didn't heard him. He was in his own wonder world.

"Dobe…" he smirked. He glanced again at his watch and he didn't need to think more: he had been with Itachi.

His eyes never left Naruto.

Naruto was remembering what had happened to him today. Well, he was really glad that Itachi shared the same feeling.

He finally recognized the presence of Sasuke. He blushed when he saw Sasuke smirk. 'Does he know? OMGAWD! What's going to happen if he knows? Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother…'

"W-why are you smirking, teme!?"

"A hickey." Was his blunt answer.

'Hickey? What is he talking about?'

Naruto went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Outside the bathroom, where Sasuke laid on his bed, he hear a loud shriek. His smirk increased. 'Now that's going to wake up everybody.'

Inside the bathroom, Naruto was panicking. "Oh no! If I go to classes tomorrow, everybody will know that I had… erhm, well, not quite there yet, but still!!! What should I do?"

Naruto almost shrieked as a girl again when the door was forced open.

"Dobe, be quite. If the whole school needed another alarm-clock, I'll call you."

"Teme… You're lucky I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Hn. Had it rough?"

"Well, yeah. Ita…" His eyes widened in surprise. 'I'm so stupid… God… Now he knows.'

Sasuke's eyes glinted in amuse. "Yeah, no need to tell… Dobe."

"Bah." He gave up and went to bed. 'Too tired to think.'

Naruto changed into pajamas, which, to Sasuke's more amusement, were covered with foxes, and went to cuddle himself into the sheet on his bed.

A low gurgling voice could be heard.

"'Night, Sasu."

"'Night, Naruto."

Sasuke turned off the lights and went to bed.

Even if Sasuke was a light sleeper, he didn't notice Naruto stir and stiffen on his sleep. A dream that was about to change his life was more like a nightmare to Naruto.

A/N: I know it's short :\ But plz review! I'm still plotting this fic, so it will take a bit longer to update, cuz I plan to extend the length of them, and of course, update my other stories.


	16. Chapter 16: The Dream

**A/N: Yo! Long time no see? lol, right... Erhm... This chapter is kinda fluffy, but not too much! And don't worry, the characters aren't OOC So... erhm... Please read and enjoy:p**

* * *

**  
**

**16. The Dream**

A small bundle could be seen trashing slightly on the bed, the covers long ago forgotten on the floor.

If you looked better, you could see him clutching his stomach as for dear life.

"N-no… Urgh…"

Pieces of memories were becoming to clear themselves inside his mind.

_**Dream Start**_

"_Naruto!!!" _

"_Ita-nii! Please don't leave me! I promise I will be good!... Just, please… don't leave me…" A blond haired boy said, sobbing in between. He was being separated from his most precious person._

_Itachi just didn't know what to do, and he always knew what to do. Destiny seemed to play a trick on him today. 'Why?' Was the only rational thought that crossed his mind. _

_He loved so much, yes, **loved** his Naru-chan. The world could crumble, yet, you would be more surprised by seeing the stoical, emotionless Uchiha Itachi falling in love with a boy. _

"_ITA-NII!!! Don't leave me alone… sob p-please…sob" _

"_Naru-chan, don't worry, I promise" He said as his hand softly caressed the boy's cheek. His face contorted in unbearable pain, small tears tracing his paler cheeks "I will find you, I **always** find you. We will be together again, I promise you."_

"_Y-you promise?"_

"_Hai. Remember me, Naru-chan. When the time will come, you will remember."_

_The bleeding boy's blue eyes filled with hope and with a last breath, he said "Skidayo, Ita-nii." His eyes closed and Naruto was engulfed by darkness, the only thing assuring him that everything will be alright, a voice he would never ever forget. "I love you too, Naru-chan." _

_He could 'feel' Itachi crying above his lifeless body as he quickly performed seals in light speed. _

_**End Dream**_

Naruto woke up with startled, almost falling from the bed. That dream… had sent him some waves to his tummy. Strangely, they were soothing. He lifted his shirt and saw the usual odd marks on his stomach: a big, now red spiral, with what seemed like 'kanjis' rounding the big spiral.

'Well, that's odd. Usually, these 'scars' are black. Why are they glowing red?'

He looked around the room and saw a Sasuke sleeping hard as a stone. He giggled softly. Small balloons could be seen popping from his perfect nose while he was snoring. This time, he giggled louder. The almighty Uchiha snoring. That was some good material to his fans.

Thinking back to his dream, he lifted himself from the bed, opened the door from his bedroom and headed outside to the lounge.

Following his instinct, he climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, where the teacher's bedrooms should be.

He opened the door number 110 and headed inside, a bit surprised that the bedroom's door wasn't locked.

Almost as a ghost, he soundless walked to the bed where a frame was pleasantly engulfed by the sheets. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed, his hands tracing the soft black locks, now free from the ponytail.

Naruto smiled. He didn't knew why, but the soothing feeling on his stomach was now more powerful, almost as hot water seeping through his body, relaxing him. His blue eyes were now almost glinting in the night as two lighthouses in a foggy night.

He climbed to the bed and his back attached itself to Itachi's torso. 'He is so warm…'

He could feel Itachi's chest rising and falling, and his hot breaths caressing softly his neck. He felt a powerful arm circling his hips in a possessive manner. And he loved that feeling, belonging to someone.

And it felt right, being there with Itachi. It felt so right…

He laid there, in Itachi's arms. Slowly, his blue eyes closed and the last world he said before falling asleep was "Love you, Ita-nii."

Itachi's red eyes opened at the sound of his old pen name. He wasn't surprised by seeing Naruto in his arms, soundlessly asleep. A small smile crept his lips. "So, you started remembering, Naru-chan."

He snuggled into Naruto more, never letting him go. You could say, he was _afraid_ of losing the blond haired boy, _again. _

With the warmth radiating from Naruto, he immediately fell asleep.

If you looked with attention at his pale face, you could say that Itachi, was finally truly _happy._

**A/N: Hope it won't cause you too much trouble... because I wanted you, yes YOU there on the other side, to review, oki? Your brilliant ideas and opinions are really really welcome! So, if you have any ideas you'd like to share, please do :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Playback

** Warning: Lemon ahead! Or half lemon... **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Playback**

Itachi woke up only because he heard water running. The shower, precisely. Who was taking shower in his private bathroom? Oh, right… Naruto.

He smirked slightly as he climbed off the bed.

My, my, what a naughty little boy. Who gave him the 'authorization' to use other people's bathroom?

He stretched himself, earning an approving crack of his bones and, extending his muscles.

His smirk returned back when he slowly creaked the bathroom's door open and saw the effeminate blond's body under the shower.

Itachi's eyes followed a particular drop sliding down Naruto's lean torso, almost teasing him as it was sliding down Naruto's thighs. He wanted to be that drop.

As the blond was with his back to Itachi's approving eyes, the raven could see the perfect tanned globes, the curved back and the slender legs. Feeling lust filling him, he undressed his pajama's pants and his boxers (it was the only attire he used to sleep) while walking over to the shower. There was **absolutely** no problem to join in!

He quietly made his way to the blond, paying attention to the slippery floor, as he was bare feet.

--------------------

Naruto was humming a song out of instinct – 'run away love' from Mary j. blind & Ludacris – and he didn't heard or noticed Itachi entering the bathroom.

His hand went for the jasmine bath gel yet, the bottle, slipped out of his grasp and he abruptly stopped humming when he felt strong hands grabbing his hips pushing him into a strong chest. His eyes widened as he felt 'something' hard on his backside and also… huge and hot, pulsating.

He immediately panicked yet relaxed when he felt hot breath on his ear whispering his name "Naruto…" and he didn't need more reassurance. Although his voice was muskier and deeper, he knew it was Itachi.

He moaned when moist lips nibbled his left ear, yet Naruto's hand rapidly went to cover his mouth. He shouldn't make any noise, they were on the floor where the teacher's dorms were located. Imagine if someone heard moaning and panting coming from Itachi's dorm.

"I-Itachi-sensei, you s-shouldn't be doing t-this here. Someone could hear."

Naruto shuddered when the raven haired Adonis' tongue trailed its way to his neck, where he sucked on the sensitive vein, provoking muffled mewls to come from Naruto's own covered mouth.

"Then, you shouldn't make too much noise…" Itachi bit harshly on Naruto's juncture between the neck and shoulder, making Naruto hiss in pain. He felt a surge of possessiveness inside him as he observed the angry red spot. 'Mine'.

"P-please, don't… S-someone could…" He didn't finish his sentence as he was roughly pushed face-front against the cold tiles of the shower stall's wall, making his skin tingle and nipples harden from the cold.

Itachi hated when Naruto treated him as 'sensei' in this circumstances, it was too formal, and he went even angrier when Naruto tried to resist. He knew pretty well the boy wanted it as much as he did, the prove being the blond's hard cock.

He pressed himself against Naruto harder, making the smaller body press more against the tiles, a small wince made its way from the rose pouty lips.

Naruto's head stopped dead in its tracks as he felt Itachi's cock slip between his globes unintentionally, due to the humidity. He moaned as a hand traveled its wait to his nipple, rubbing and caressing it. 'Oh god' All coherent thoughts flew out his head when another hand grabbed his cock and gave a hard squeeze.

It was so hot, and the hot water spraying his body wasn't helping much. He grunted when Itachi pulled his hair making his head shoot backwards to feel smooth lips upon his own. He felt Itachi's hot tongue lapping against his lower lip, asking for entrance, and he granted it. As soon as he opened his mouth, Itachi's tongue slid inside, intertwining with his own.

A searing pain blanked his head, and he lost the conscience of where he was. Thousands of images crossed his mind per second like when you flip a book's pages. The only feeling he had was the one of his pounding heart against his ribcage, making him almost insane. What was happening? He could see his younger self, probably at age of 5, holding someone's hand, a pale strong looking hand, yet he couldn't see much of the owner's hand. Some seconds after, he could see himself at 10, sitting in a room where there were many people sat in two rows, himself belonging to the left one. At his side was a younger looking Itachi and on the other side, Sasuke, presumably same age as him.

They were all looking to the left, and he followed their gazes. His eyes widened as his mind almost 'recognized' the figure standing, not far away from him and the Uchiha brothers – if the demon Kyuubi had a human form, it would be exactly as the red-haired man looking at him. Tanned skin, blood red eyes, tall and muscled frame adorned by red, gold and white clothes – this man imposed respect, power and superiority.

He didn't know why, didn't know how, yet, all the previous images flashing in his head vanished as dust and darkness took over him. The only thing assuring him at the last moment that he was alive was Itachi's concerned voice calling for him.

* * *

**A/N: yeah well, I know it's short and I haven't updated since forever, yet, I do not actually have an 'excuse' or something like that, so I'm gonna be straight: I didn't felt like writing at all.**

yeah well, please update soon!  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!  
And, I sincerely apologize for the delay. The next fic to be updated will be 'Vessel'.

----Please review---- Maybe it's the only thing making me write. 


	18. Chapter 18: Connected for life

**Chapter 18 **

**Connected for life**

**  
**

* * *

"…uto." The blond moaned in protest. His chest felt a bit heavy and his head was pulsating. 

"Naruto!" His eyes snapped open when his name was called. He sat up straight, yet regretted it later when the throbbing in his head became more intense. He looked at the source of the earlier calling and recognized him. Itachi, of course.

"What happened?" He asked a little confused. He only remembered some strange visions and then blacking out. Naruto lifted himself from the bed and finally noticed that he was only wearing boxers. As realization hit him, a blush crept to his face and he went to pick up a robe from the bathroom.

When he returned, Itachi was sitting on a chair near his desk and was looking straight at Naruto. He motioned for the blond to sit, where Naruto obeyed. Still waiting for his answer, Naruto made eye contact with Itachi.

"I think it's better to start." His history teacher said.

"Start what? I don't understand anything of this… The sudden memories and everything…" Naruto sighed. So many question yet almost no answers.

"Well… I guess I should start from the beginning…" Itachi paused to glance at the watch and then continued, "It's almost time for your classes. Guess you'll have to skip them."

When Naruto nodded, Itachi continued. "Naruto… Do you believe in… reincarnation?"

He didn't wait for the answer. "Your soul mind and body… Don't belong to this world. Actually, neither mine nor Sasuke's."

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"Let me finish. You Naruto, you are the son of the Hokage, the infamous Kyuubi. A kage is the ruler of the country from the ninja world. There are two worlds…"

"Kinda like, a parallel universe?"

"Yes. You can call it that. The one you are currently living in now is the 'other side'. You were originally from the ninja world, where things are a bit different. You can say that this is the modern world and the other one is the ancient world."

"But… How did I get here then?" The blond was straining his head to understand everything, although it seemed all a bit unreal, he believed. There was no motive for Itachi to lie.

"That was because… You almost died." Shock was written on Naruto's face. He almost died? Why?

"This is going to be a little hard for you to understand and for accept… Kyuubi was his name. He was a powerful man and powerful rulers have powerful enemies." Naruto nodded for him, a signal for Itachi to continue.

"As you are his son, most enemies were after you. That's where I enter…" Itachi sighed. Reviving the past wasn't such an easy thing for him. "I was assigned as your bodyguard, Naruto."

"W-what?! Are you serious?" Naruto jumped on his feet, even more shocked. Two hands gently pushed him down to his earlier position.

"Yes. I was… Do you want me to continue?"

Naruto glanced outside… it was a cloudy day, almost as if it was going to rain. He liked those days, it made him calmer. That's what he needed right now. "Erhm… could we go for a walk outside? I want you to tell me the rest while we walk…"

"Of course…"

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

They were walking side by side, Naruto's height and built much smaller in comparison to Itachi's.

They were in a park, where flower petals lingered in the air for a bit before falling onto the ground.

"After I was assigned to you bodyguard, I protected you the best I could… Yet it wasn't enough… My incompetence almost got you killed." Suddenly sad red eyes stared at the ground. Naruto's blue ones looked at Itachi.

"T-that's not true! I'm sure it wasn't your fault!"

A sad small smile crept over Itachi's lips. Naruto was too pure for his own good. He continued. "It was on a normal day where Sasuke, I and you, were walking on Konoha's streets, your homeland. You were good friends with Sasuke, always together when you got the chance."

"The attack occurred in the late evening when it was beginning to darken. It was summer. You and Sasuke were in a park when I sensed danger, yet too late. They were 10 in total, and skillful. Of course their target was you, so 4 went after you and Sasuke while the other 6 went to stop me from protecting you. It was all too fast, even for me. I was still a teenager even though I was an ANBU captain, and you and Sasuke were still kids."

"What's ANBU?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special force in Konoha to keep safety in the village. This such as assassins and bodyguards existed."

"Kinda like the FBI?" Naruto innocently asked, making Itachi smile again.

"Yes." A proud feeling overwhelmed Naruto. Itachi was that strong?

"So, while I was trying to get rid of them as soon as possible… The other 4 that went after you and Sasuke were lunging at both of you." Itachi's eyes narrowed and darkened, the atmosphere decreasing suddenly. He still felt guilty for not protecting his beloved one. At least he got his revenge, yet it still made him feel uncomfortably weak for not stopping that day from happening.

"2 of them were after Sasuke, while my otouto tried to protect you and himself at the same time. One was holding you down while the other was advancing towards you. Before I knew it, they plunged a katana in your chest, narrowly missing your heart." He glanced at Naruto to see if he was ok. After all, this does not happen everyday.

Sensing Itachi's gaze on him, Naruto smiled beautifully making the raven's heart skip a beat. More reassured, he continued. "I went berserk and started a rampage on killing. Every single them went down. I told my otouto to go search for medical help while I tried to keep you alive."

"I felt my soul leaving my body when I saw your little form on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming around your chest area. The blood wouldn't stop, not even with chakra induced in your body. The damage was too much for your younger self."

"Chatora? What's that?"

Itachi chuckled a bit, the sound making Naruto shiver from the waves of pleasure sent to his spine. "It's chakra. Every person has it. It's the spirit's strength. Some have more than others."

"Does that mean that people from out school have it?"

"Yes. They just don't know of its existence or how to use it. In the ancient world, chakra is something that helps on our daily life."

"Hum… Interesting. Go on, please."

"The bleeding wasn't stopping and I started to panic." Naruto started to laugh, his voice music for Itachi's ears. "Why are you laughing?" The raven asked.

"I'm just imagining how funny you'd look while in panic. Even if the subject isn't funny…"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "Well sorry for caring for someone that I love!" Itachi's face had traces of surprise. He just blurted that out. Honestly, only Naruto could make him lose his temper.

"Really?... You… love me?" Naruto asked, big sapphire eyes staring at him and his lips forming a small 'o'.

"Y-yeah…" He gently grabbed Naruto's chin and lowered his back so that he could catch Naruto's lips in the most warming and gentle kiss ever.

When he retracted his lips from Naruto's he was pleased to notice the blush on his angel's cheeks.

Naruto pouted. It wasn't fair. Itachi's was way taller than him. If he wanted to kiss him suddenly, how would he do that? He couldn't reach his lips. Speaking of which… They looked and _felt_ so silky. Maybe he dozed off on staring too much at Itachi's mouth because when he came to, Itachi's lips formed the sexiest smirk ever.

"I shall continue then." He took Naruto's hand on his own, taking him to a bench where they sat.

"I heard a big commotion coming from the village. People were running and screaming, trying to escape death. It seemed that the village was being attacked. I tried to heal you while reassuring you that you wouldn't die, yet it was all in vain. That's when I performed a technique on you. I bounded my soul to yours using your blood and mine to not lose track of you when I would send you to this world. Few knew of them. Only the Hokage and ANBU were aware of its existence. So, I sent your soul to this 'parallel universe' to prevent you from dying. You were 'born' again. Of course, you've lost all your memories and new ones substituted the lost ones."

"Yet, when I bounded your soul to mine, I went along with you to your world. I was confused at first when I arrived at this world. Yet when I dug deeper into myself, unintentionally using chakra, I recovered all my memories. It is hard to make your body forget its daily actions. Since you were still young, you didn't started to use chakra, so that's why you didn't recovered your memories. You thought those ones were the truth."

"That I understand… But… Why is Sasuke here? Not that I regret it… I'm actually quite relieved and happy for him being here. You bounded only our souls." Naruto asked, now his mind clearing.

"Remember when I told you that I've made the contract with our blood?" Naruto nodded.

"We and Sasuke have the same blood, so he came with us. He was with me when entering this world, so I explained to him everything as years passed."

"You were with us too, yet unconscious. I took you to the hospital and left you there with your supposed family. I changed your 'parents' memories."

"They died in an accident…"

"Yes. And I've followed every step you made, making sure that you were all right. That's why I came here to teach as undercover."

Now that he thought, those times when he felt watched… It was Itachi! Everything made sense now… he glanced at Itachi, his red eyes held a far away feeling.

"So, where are the only ones from the ancient world here?"

"I guess. Until now, I did not find anyone like us. I doubt that there are people like us. The technique I used to send your soul here… It was still in progress and few people knew of it… Maybe Kyuubi-sama knew of it."

"K-Kyuubi?! I remember that you've said he was my father… B-but wait… It's only a coincidence… Right?! How could I notice only now?!" Naruto panicked.

"Well… If you're referring to the fox demon… It is a coincidence. Yet, your father had a fox demon, the one in the book you have…"

Naruto blushed. "A-ah… So you've noticed that I took it from the library…"

"Well of course… I couldn't take my eyes of you." Naruto's blush deepened, yet he didn't dare to make eye contact. Instead, he asked him.

"My father had a demon?"

"Yes… It was normal in those days to have a summon. When you were in battle and in need oh help, you could summon the animal you had a blood contract with." Itachi explained.

"What kind of person was my… father?"

Again, the far away feeling was in Itachi's red eyes. "He was a great man, one who I respected the most, for he protected the village with his own life. He fell in love with your mother. She made a big contrast with him. She had blue eyes like yours and your sunny hair. You're almost her, in a more slighter male version."

Naruto puffed his cheeks, his lips forming an adorable pout. "What do you by that?! I'm masculine enough!!!" He jumped to his feet and contracted his arms, trying to bring out the muscles he didn't have.

Itachi chuckled wholly heartedly at Naruto's amusing attempt to look masculine. A predatory glint marred his gaze as his eyes roamed Naruto's completely figure. Such perfection. And to know that it was all his, it made him already hard.

Naruto squirmed and blushed on the hot gaze. He scratched his head and grinned. A nervous tick he acquired as the years passed.

Itachi patted the spot next to him, luring Naruto to sit.

And the blond did so.

"So… that memory I had… Was it my father?"

"Tell me about it…"

"Well, I saw a man with red hair and equally red eyes, tanned skin and lean frame. You were there…"

"Yes. That was your father for sure."

"Why did the memories came back then?"

"I think it's from our connection. The deeper our relationship gets, the deeper the memories flare." He smirked. "Do you want to get all your memories back?" He whispered huskily on Naruto's ear.

Naruto flashed beat red at the alluring deep voice and at the suggestion. "S-some day…"

"I'll wait for it." Itachi said still with the smirk plastered on his face. The one that made Naruto's legs wobble and made his heart melt.

Suddenly, it started to rain. Itachi glanced at the sky with a frown and took off his jacket, handing him over Naruto's head for protection. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks." He smiled. "But, what about you?"

"I'm fine. Ninjas went through more hardships than rain. Thinking of which, that day… it was raining too. As if the sky was grieving over your life." Itachi said.

Naruto grew silent for a moment. "Well, I own you my life. You saved me Itachi, and I don't think I can repay you entirely."

Itachi took Naruto's smaller hand on his own and stroked it with his thumb. He lifted Naruto's chin to look at him. "My reward is you being alive and happy alongside me." His face inched closer to Naruto's and he kissed him full on the lips desperately. His tongue penetrated Naruto's mouth and connected with the blond's. It was a long and passionate kiss, as if two lovers who haven't seen each other in a long time reunited again.

When Naruto broke apart for air, surprisingly, he saw a small tear trailing down Itachi's cheek. He didn't knew why, yet his own tears started trailing down his face.

He brought his tanned hand near Itachi's face and cupped his cheek as his thumb swiped the tear away.

Itachi kissed Naruto's tears away, their hands all this time intertwined.

Yes, they looked just like two lovers who haven't seen each other in a long time… because… they actually are.

"Shall we go now?" Itachi asked with his gentle voice.

"Yes." Naruto smiled at him and both of them walked alongside each other with their hands still intertwined, even though their souls were connected with each other for life.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘••◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay ;; Hope the sweetness compensates! Hum... I think I got a few grammar mistakes... Well, no bother . If you can understand what I meant to say then it's all good. If it is just too awful to understand... Please send me a message ;;**

**So... What did you think? Please tell me! I can't wait :**

**Btw, I promise you next time a lemon ;D Finally ne? Hope you guys aren't confused about the plot... I explained it the best I could! If you still are a bit confused... Send me a message/review/e-mail anything : I'm on now! hehe glances at watch It's 1:40 am here, yet I ain't sleepy. I'm going to study for the exam on my desk, where the computer is, so I'll always be here for you : Love you guys! You're the best 3 Good night for those who are going to bed and good morning for those who just woke up and good yaoi reading for those who are going to still be awake!**


	19. Chapter 19: Inner turmoil

**Chapter 19**

**Inner turmoil**

Itachi glanced down at the little blond walking beside him, the tanned hand cupped by his own pale hand. They were both still in the park, just walking side by side, since time didn't matter anymore… He wasn't thinking about returning to his classes so soon, and he was absolutely sure Naruto had the same opinion.

The red-eyed handsome man pondered over Naruto's current feelings… After what the little blond had heard from him, Itachi was certain that the boy was feeling somewhat sad… or maybe even angry at him.

He glanced at the mop of golden hair for a moment and bit his lower lip in concern. Did Naruto… hate him? Well, he admitted that he felt guilty… Had he been stronger at that time, had he been useful at that time, and Naruto and his otouto wouldn't have ever been in this kind of situation.

Of course it was his entire fault. After all, he had been the one supposed to protect Naruto, hadn't he? And what had he done? He had brought the boy into an alternative universe and, as it hadn't been enough, he made the boy live a life that was a lie…

He silently grimaced. Did Naruto even _like_him?

It was true that Naruto responded to his advances more than satisfactorily, yet he wasn't sure if it was from the boy's heart or because their souls were linked. When a soul is linked to another, it is natural for one to respond to the other intensely, for it is the feelings, the essence of life, and the souls that are linked.

Now that he thought about it… Did the boy feel… forced by him? Did the blond hate him? Despise him? Loath him? Thought of him as an unworthy lover?

His head was swarming with questions and his insides were clenching in sorrow. He wanted to know, needed to know if that was what the boy was feeling. And, if he did, although it made Itachi's heart clench just at the mere thought, he would let Naruto go. He would leave him in peace.

Still walking, Itachi asked the boy.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to have lunch?" He immediately smiled at the boy's enthusiastic response.

" Definitely! I'm almost starved."

So that's where they went – to a modest restaurant.

* * *

In the end, Itachi paid for both, even though the little blond protested against it wholeheartedly saying that they should split the bill, yet, as stubborn Itachi was (although he wouldn't ever admit that) he ignored the blonde's rant.

* * *

It was only in the late evening that they returned to the college. Naruto had said something about going to take a shower and sleep immediately since he was really tired.

Itachi merely nodded for he understood that the boy must be exhausted from all the emotions from that morning, yet he gave a small smile to the boy which was rewarded by a big grin and a little wave from the blonde – he couldn't bring himself to do more than that since his energy levels were already low.

Itachi was now entering his room, and when he closed the door, he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. Honestly, he too was a bit tired. All those feelings of insecurity were still bottled up inside of him, and it was the first time that something like this ever happened to him.

He just hoped Naruto wasn't going to distance himself from him. He didn't think he could bear that… After all, he had loved Naruto since the day he had seen the little bundle of sunshine. A small crossed his face as he remembered the 'old days' and his inner commotion settled down a bit.

He unbuttoned his black dress shirt, exposing firm defined abs and chest; and he freed his hair, letting it cascade down upon his shoulders as a black curtain of velvet. Now he felt better.

Itachi went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with very hot water, just as he liked it. As he waited for the tub to fill in, he walked inside his bedroom and prepared his change – black silky pyjamas and a pair of boxers from Calvin Klein. Yes, Itachi was that kind of man… he liked everything prepared beforehand, and he did it concerning his classes, meals, plans, even clothes… Hell, he did it for everything. And that could be seen from the massive organization in his room. Every book was organised accordingly on the bookshelf, his clothes were organised by colours in his wardrobe and there were no papers on his desk – he liked it that way, it made him feel accomplished, _free_ you may say so. Yet, he was no cleaning freak. He understood that sometimes you wouldn't find the will nor the time to make your bed in the morning… nor to kill the spider that was already settled on its fully constructed web.

Speaking of which, Itachi glanced up and saw the spider on the left corner of the ceiling, the wall where his bed was. He frowned a bit at the brown fat spidy.

"You've probably been feeding yourself well by your appearance." The spider looked like it was almost nodding at him with sparkling eyes.

And that's when Itachi thought about the possibility of the spider's… good points. So as to not kill it… just because he was feeling too tired to get a broom or a slipper to swat it away. The spider ate all the flies and mosquitoes that sometimes came in during the days and nights he left the window open. Yet, he didn't know if he could swallow the spider one night… Well, considering it was just above his bed, the probabilities of it crawling upon his face and Itachi accidentally swallow it, were 50/50. He just hoped it would never happen. Tomorrow he would kill it for sure, spray it until it dies. Oh yes, his sadistic part was already enjoying the thought.

He looked at his desk and he spotted an envelope that hadn't been there when he left the bedroom with Naruto. Grabbing it, he searched for the sender's name yet found none. 'Might as well be from someone inside the college.' He groaned 'I hope it's not a love letter'.

Delicate fingers opened the envelope and unfolded a letter.

_Well well well… One of our students, Uzumaki Naruto, has been missing classes today, and as I see it now, you, Uchiha-san, have too. As enthusiastic a student-teacher relationship might be, unfortunately I have to warn you to… not attract too much attention. Other than that, as a friend, I might as well warn you about Orochimaru-sensei. You know he is a meddling snake who likes to get into others' business, so, if I was you, I would be more careful. He has been plotting something. I just know it. _

_Well then! I hope you'll be back tomorrow to classes. Don't worry, I've already taken care of yours and Uzumaki-san's absence. _

_Hope you had fun,_

_Jiraya._

_P.S. – I've left you a little something under your pillow, just in case someone enters your room and sees it. I'm sure you'll… make the best use of it. _

Itachi raised an incredulous eyebrow at the principle's letter. He and Jiraya were in friendly terms. He respected the old man and in return, the old man respected him. He was, supposedly, at least a bit grateful for Jiraya's advice about Orochimaru. He despised that man wholeheartedly. Not even had he tried to make advances upon him yet the man had almost tried to impose himself upon him.

Itachi sneered. Like that was possible. The deathly pale man was not nearly as strong as him, nor did Itachi feel even a little bit of attraction for him. He almost gagged at the thought. Orochimaru wasn'tdefinitely someone he founded attractive, although the man wasn't **that** hard on the eyes. The only thing he felt for the man repulsion and rage because of the man's indignity and arrogance.

Shaking his thoughts, he went near his bed and searched under his pillow for… something. As soon as his fingers touched it, his eyes widened comically. That… wasn't what he was thinking… right? That was**not** a magazine. And well, Itachi was sure that it wasn't an 'innocent' magazine such as a sport one… but he was sure it was something… pornographic.

He tugged it from under the pillow and his eyes widened comically, his mouth hung open as he flipped the pages in a non-Uchiha way.

His heart started to beat faster and faster as his eyes roamed over the naked pictures of boy and men in the most erotic positions. Some of them were tied, other had kinky outfits covering little of their bodies.

Itachi was… shocked. Had the principle really given him this? And to his outmost embarrassment, he now understood what the man had meant by 'making the best of it'.

Itachi never in his life ever pondered about buying this kind of magazines, well, maybe when he was a teen in his 17 years, yet that was different… He was now a full adult and had no problem with hormones… unless he was with Naruto.

Honestly he didn't even know if he was homosexual or heterosexual. He guessed he was… 'Narusexual'.

He still wondered to himself why he was still looking through the magazine and stopped when he saw a picture of a little blond and a brunette man (certainly older than 18 years) that were in a rather… evocative position and suggesting the Lolita complex. Itachi felt his face heat up as his eyes couldn't stop staring at the picture. It somewhat reminded him of how good the blond felt that day… Just thinking about how the heated skin of _his_ little blond felt against his own was already making him hard. He groaned, already feeling sexually frustrated.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the door burst open and his eyes widened again in shock and embarrassment as he saw his little otouto step into the room with dark eyes almost 'scolding' him for missing today's teaching.

Time seemed to stop. Itachi was almost chest naked with his unbuttoned dress shirt, his pants were unzipped and unbuttoned (for he intended to strip and enter the tub, which was probably already full by the way), his hair wasn't in his usual ponytail and his eyes were widened and his mouth was open almost in a look of horror and extreme shame… and… was that…

"Aniki… Why are you blushing?" – Sasuke idly asked. The dark eyes roamed over Itachi's unusual state and he quirked an eyebrow at it. His dark orbs continued to analyze the situation before him and his eyes widened as he noticed a magazine with two boys on the cover looking rather suggestive and a big title as 'Playmen' in red letters.

Sasuke looked at his brother in the eyes again and bursted out laughing. The teenager grabbed his sides for they were hurting. Itachi had been reading a gay magazine and from the looks of it, his aniki was blushing in embarrassment of being caught. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard, and he couldn't stop himself from it… He breathed between laughs really fast and some tears were spilling from his eyes as he couldn't stop at all from laughing at the sight in front of him.

Itachi only snapped out of his shock when Sasuke closed the door and left… still laughing hard. This… this has never ever happened before. What was his little otouto going to think of him now? Heck, even the spider seemed to smirk at him in amusement.

He snapped out of his stupor and silently cursed Jiraya for the kinky magazine and the suggestion implied in the act of actually giving it to him.

Now almost sulking, Itachi opened the drawer of his desk and tossed the magazine inside. Nope, he didn't put it the trash can near it, for what, he didn't know yet didn't intend to think over it. Cursing silently under his breath for what happened earlier – it wasn't what it looked like… - he went to the bathroom, stopped the water from flowing and undressed completely, fully aware, yet ignoring, his erection.

He entered the bathtub with a contented sigh as the hot water immediately calmed him and relaxed his muscles.

Itachi sighed again and thought of what would Sasuke do tomorrow for they were going to meet up eventually – he had classes to teach where his otouto would be.

Would Sasuke tell of this… unpredictment to Naruto? If he did, what would Naruto think of him?

He winced at the thought of it, hoping for it to not worsen the boy's opinion about him. His insecurities were already getting back on him.

Deciding to relax for a bit, he relinquished in the feeling of taking a long nice bath until the finally stepped out of it to dry himself, put on his boxers and pyjamas and finally, tuck in the bed with his hair wet, not really in the mood to dry it.

He soon fell asleep.

And, unbeknownst to him, on another floor of the building, inside the same room, a little bundle was already sleeping soundlessly while a raven boy was cackling madly at the perspective of new blackmail material while in his bed… soon, he too was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Omg! I've finally had the time to actually write 5 pages… only. I know, it's quite short. Yet, I prefer it this way, because I can update more frequently.**

**School is… depressing, unnerving and stressing me. Yes. It really is.**

**3.20 am here. My eyes are burning yet I feel satisfied with myself since I've FINALLY updated.**

**I feel really guilty. I really do. You wonderful people still review even though I haven't updated since such a long time. And, I'm just amazed at your amiability. That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Yes, ****you, on the other side of the screen. I wish I could list here all the people who reviewed and has been so nice words cannot describe it, yet the list is so huge I can't even name them! So, ****Mican-chan, you're one of them! Oh, if I remember, ****PirateCaptainBo (hope it's like that) is one of 'em too! Damn, I wish I could remember your name, all of you! I swear I would put them all of them here! Those are the only ones I currently remember 'cuz it's so late and smacks herself it seems that my skull is currently empty. Yet, I hope you guys remember it: you are the essence of this fic. Yep, only you. Without you, there wouldn't be any fic. Why?... Because you give it life. I'm only the one who delivered it.**


End file.
